New Life
by wickedcajungrl
Summary: Twenty year old Sookie is moving out of the safe haven of her Gran's home and into a place of her own.  She meets her gorgeous playboy neighbor. Can she overcome her painful and abusive past to give love a chance?  Can he give up his playboy ways?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into your new apartment shouldn't feel like a death march. 'Come on you giant baby' I thought to myself. 'You've had this damn apartment for ages, now put on your big girl panties and bring this effing box inside. It's just one box. Put the key in the door, unlock it and open the door.' How ridiculous am I? Seriously? Other girls my age would envy me. Other girls would give just about anything to have their own place. Yeah, well…other girls haven't been through the shit I've been through. It's only natural to have some reservations about this. 'Okay, okay. Just open the door and drop the box just inside the door.'

I finally get the key in the lock and turn it and as I'm pushing the door open the box I've been balancing on my left knee while I'm balancing myself on my right leg, falls and all the stuff falls out into the hallway. "God damn it!" I yell as I throw my purse on the floor and squat down to start putting my belongings back into the box.

"Whoa. Here, let me help you," says a deep voice from behind me.

Startled, I jump back up to my feet, spin around, and punch the intruder square in the jaw.

"Ow! What the fuck, lady?"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. You startled me. Here, let me grab you some ice." I turn to run inside my apartment and realize that I don't have ice. "Damn it! I'm so sorry, mister. I don't have ice…or, well, anything else in here yet." I turn back to the… oh my bloody hell…the god I've just assaulted. Blonde hair. Broad shoulders. His tight t-shirt just molds to his chiseled abs. And I look up into the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. What the hell have I done?

Rubbing his jaw, he laughs. "It's okay. You're a jittery little thing, aren't you? Helluva right hook." He gives me a huge smile and holds out his hand. "Let's try this again. I'm Eric Northman. I live in 11B. Welcome to the building."

I stand there for a moment frozen. 'Stop it you moron. Say something.' Eric's smile starts to fade.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot," I say. I put my hand into to his and smile. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Will you hit me again if I try to help you with this?" Eric says, motioning to the now empty box and its contents on the floor.

"You're a brave soul for even offering. Thank you." We both squat to start scooping my random crap back into the box. "Pretty crappy first impression, huh?"

"Not at all. I like feisty women." He smiles and I giggle. _Giggled_. I don't giggle. I'm not that girl. Well, until now apparently.

We get everything back into the box and I drop it just inside my apartment and close the door. I turn the key to lock the door and then turn to thank Eric one last time. He's looking at me with a strange expression.

"What?"

"It's just….you're not going inside? Do you have more boxes I can help you with?"

"Oh, no. I was just dropping this one box off on my way to an appointment."

"So, when will you be officially moving in…if you don't mind my asking."

"Um, well, I'm not sure. I mean I suppose I have to be moved in and unpacked by Saturday since I've invited people over for dinner. Oh, hey! Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm just having my family and friends over to show them the place. I guess it's like a house warming or whatever. It's not really a big deal. I guess they just want to see…" I trail off because I realize I'm just rambling at this point. God, do I know how to make a first impression or what?

"I'd love to join you. Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing on family time or something?"

"No, not at all. I'd love to have you…er…join us for dinner. 6:00?"

"Can I bring anything?"

"No. Just yourself. And it wouldn't hurt if you bring a really good sense of humor. Some of my family can be rather brutal. Sometimes it can be a challenge to be in the same room with half of them. Basically some of them can be a total pain in the ass is the general theme I'm trying to go with here."

"I'll consider myself warned," he laughed. "I'll be there. Thank you for the invite."

"Okay, great. Well, I really need to go. So, I'll see you Saturday."

"Looking forward to it."

I try my best not to run to the elevator. I'm mortified. I've just punched my new neighbor. Maybe Amelia's right about me needing to go back to therapy. Sheesh! I'm surprised Eric even bothered to stick around long enough for my apology. Thankfully, the elevator is still on the floor from when I came up. Guess it's a pretty slow day in the building. Well, it is 1:30 on a Tuesday afternoon. Everyone is probably at work. Hmmm. I wonder why Eric isn't at work. Maybe he works at night or has the day off.

When the elevator opens on the first floor I step out into the lobby and pull my cell phone out of my purse. I need to call Amelia.

"Hey there chick! How's the move going?" she says as she answers the phone.

"Well, I guess you could say it was a…" I hesitate and she launches into me.

"Sookie Stackhouse! You promised you would start moving your stuff into that apartment today! What the fuck is the point of even having a penthouse apartment if you aren't even going to live in it? Come on, Sookie! You are stronger than this!"

"Amelia! Stop! I brought a box."

"**A** box? As in one box? Really? That's the best you've got?"

"I know, I know! Look I'm having all of you over for dinner on Saturday so I have to have myself completely moved in and unpacked by then. I guess I knew I needed something to push me to do this when I made those plans. Anyway, when I was dropping the box off, I met the guy that lives across the hall from me."

"Cool. So, is he married? I guess he's old since he's got the other penthouse. I mean I'm sure there's hot young guys on the lower floors, but most young people can't afford the penthouse, but maybe he's nice or whatever," she says practically all at once.

"Amelia, shut up for like a second and I'll tell you. He's actually a young guy. In his mid to late 20's I'd guess. I have no idea if he's married or not."

"You mean you didn't ask? You didn't notice whether he's got a ring on or anything?"

"Well, I was actually too mortified after I punched him."

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah. I punched him. I was jumpy and nervous and I dropped the box of stuff right when I opened my apartment door and he was just suddenly right behind me asking if he could help me and I jumped up and punched him."

"Ohmigod! You are such a goofball! Was he pissed? What did he say? What the fuck?"

"That's what he said. 'What the fuck?'"

"What did you do?"

"I apologized profusely. Then I was going to get him ice and remembered that I didn't have anything in my place yet. All I could do was apologize over and over and over like a complete idiot. Anyway, he said it was fine and introduced himself and I stood there like a moron just staring at him. The whole experience was just mortifying. He was, well, sexy as hell…which only made the whole experience that much worse."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Eric Northman. I invited him to have dinner with us Saturday. I'm hoping I can somehow make it up to him, especially since he still helped me pick up all the stuff that fell out of the box."

"ERIC NORTHMAN IS YOUR NEIGHBOR?"

"Yeah…you know him?"

"Sook…Eric freakin Northman! How the hell have you NOT heard of him? He's always in the papers. His family owns Northman International. He's hot as all hell. I see him at those stupid benefits and charity events my dad insists I go to."

"Annndd, now I can just pray for the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Anyway, I just wanted to fill you in on my latest moronic adventure. I've got to go. I'm at the Center. I just want to forget the whole afternoon."

"Wait! How about I take the next couple of days off and help you get moved in and unpacked? I'm sure daddy won't mind. I'll check with him and let you know tonight."

"You don't have to do that." I really didn't like other people going out of their way for me like that. I don't want to impose. I hate feeling needy.

"I don't mind. We'll get everything moved tomorrow and get a pizza and have girls night the rest of the week. It's gonna be fun!"

I laughed. "Okay, you nut. You're the only one that thinks moving and unpacking is fun. I'll talk to you tonight. Later!"

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I needed to forget all about the apartment and my gorgeous neighbor for the next 4 hours. These kids need someone they can count on to be there for them. I check in at the office and head back to the common room where they're working on homework. Well, they're supposed to be working on homework. Mostly they're tossing books at each other and generally being bratty.

"Hey guys! How 'bout we get homework finished so we can go shoot some hoops?" Usually dangling something fun in front of them gets them to focus on the un-fun stuff. I start walking around checking homework and answering questions. It's a wide range of subjects since the age range of the kids today seems to be pre-school to high school.

I just don't understand this world. I've been volunteering here for the past 3 years. There never seems to be a shortage of kids in need of the services this Center provides. The kids come here broken, battered, scared, angry, and confused. I get them. I do. How can a child feel like he is worth much of anything if the very people put on this earth to love them unconditionally are the ones beating you and telling you that you are nothing? I understand these kids. I've been where they are.

This Center is a safe haven for these kids. Nothing can hurt them inside these walls. Their parents or guardians go to a different part of the Center for their own brand of therapy. They meet up with the kids usually around 5pm. Some parents stay here with their children when they have finally left their own abusers. Sometimes the mothers or fathers are both the abused and the abuser. But inside this Center, the kids are safe. This is usually where these kids come for safety, for therapy, for a sense of peace and calm. Security in this building is top notch and all employees and volunteers are screened thoroughly before getting anywhere near the kids.

I come here during the week to help with homework, play with the kids, and talk to them. I'm basically like a big sister to most of them. Some have been coming here for years and I've really gotten to know them. Others I see only once or twice before they disappear back into their abused homes or run away or, on a couple of really awful occasions, are killed by their parents. I just want these kids to know that they can not only survive the bullshit they are going through, but they can move past it and even rise above it. I don't want them to give up. I want them to know that they are better than their circumstances.

At 6:30 I say my goodbyes and give hugs and head out the door. I make the hour drive home to Bon Temps. The days I work at the Center are usually pretty rough and I feel completely drained. I didn't even think about my issues with moving or my mortifying encounter with my new neighbor. Gran had dinner ready when I got home. I was really going to miss her cooking. Sigh. This whole growing up thing…for the birds. Conversation over dinner was light and fun. I shared the story of my first encounter with my new neighbor with Gran, Aunt Linda, and Hadley. They found the story much more amusing than I did.

I was exhausted and I really needed to get myself geared up to move the rest of my stuff over the next couple of days. I wanted nothing more than to get into my yoga pants and an old t-shirt. If this was going to be my last night in this house, I wanted to be comfortable while walking down memory lane. I got into my comfy clothes and I started pulling stuff out of drawers and packing them into boxes. After a couple of hours I had cleared all of my drawers and my closet. I was feeling a mixture of sad and excited. Tomorrow I was truly starting my so called adult life. I would be moving into my own place….finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**I own nothing.**

I wake up and start my morning routine. I hit the bathroom and then put on my shorts and a tank top, pop on my IPod and head out for my morning run. 5am. It's an ungodly hour, I know. But I don't usually sleep that much and I feel better after I've gotten a couple of miles under my belt. Running always clears my head and helps me get in the right frame of mind to start the day.

Once I'm home, showered and dressed I pad out to my kitchen. My kitchen. It's just so weird. I pour myself a cup of coffee and walk to my home office. Again, it's weird. I'm only twenty and I have my own home office in my own penthouse apartment…oh, and it's in an apartment building I happen to own. Few people know that, though. I need to stop being weirded out by these stupid things. I have too much to do.

Amelia was right. She took Wednesday and Thursday off and we managed to get everything moved and unpacked by Thursday evening. I didn't really have much stuff to move, but she knows me well and knew that I would never have gotten any of it moved unless someone pushed me. I'm not entirely sure what the hesitation was about. Maybe I knew that I was going to be lonely in this place after living in a pretty full house for the past 9 years. Maybe I was afraid to be alone. Maybe I was simply afraid to start the next chapter of my life. Whatever it was, I'm forced to face it now. Ugh.

I check my email and review some information for a company I may be purchasing. In my first glance of the financials I spot a few potential problem areas and make some notes for my assistant. I close my email and head back to the kitchen. I need to get everything together for my dinner party tonight. I quickly decide on the menu and make a grocery list. I grab my purse and keys and set the alarm and head out the door when I run smack into Eric.

"We need to stop meeting like this," he chuckles, "Are you okay?"

I laugh while rubbing my forehead. Damn his chest is hard. "Yeah. We seem to be pretty dangerous."

"Thanks for not punching me again." _Smartass_

"Oh ha ha," I responded drolly.

"Are you all moved in now?" he asked.

"Yes. Amelia kicked my ass and just about forcibly pushed me into finishing up all the moving and unpacking. Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he said giving me one of his gorgeous smiles. _Oh my God!_

"Well, I should get going. I still need to get everything from the store and then get cooking. I'll see you this evening." I step into the elevator and Eric calls my name.

"Let me know if you need any help cooking or getting things ready. I plan on being home all day."

"Thank you. I'll let you know." The elevator door closes and I'm off to run my errands to get ready for my very first dinner party in my very first place.

Thankfully, it's early enough on a Saturday that the grocery store isn't busy. I'm able to get in, get everything I need, and get out. I make it back home and get started on cooking. The menu tonight will be fairly simple. A salad, shrimp creole and rice, French bread, and a Mocha Chocolate Chip Cheesecake for dessert. All easy to make and delicious. The cheesecake was the only truly time consuming part of the meal. You pretty much just put everything in the pot and the Creole practically cooks itself.

With the cheesecake in the refrigerator and the Creole on the stove, I start flittering around my apartment cleaning everything to within an inch of its life. I dust every piece of furniture, twice. I scrub the bathrooms and the kitchen. I vacuum. I mop. I get the outside deck clean. I'm not sure what's got me so nervous. These are just my family and friends coming to see my place. Well, and my hot new neighbor. 'Just get it out of your head' I told myself. Finally satisfied with how everything looked, I checked on the shrimp Creole. It was done so I turned it off. It was only 2pm so I had plenty of time left to take a nap. I lay down in my comfy bed and drifted off quickly.

I wake to a knock on the door. Oh crap! Did I oversleep? Looking at the clock on my way to the door I realize its only 4:07 so I still have time to shower and get dressed before everyone starts arriving. I look out the peep hole and see Eric standing outside my door. Wow, he's early.

"You're really early," I say with a big smile as I open the door.

My smile fades as I take in his face and realize he's looking guilty and apologetic.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Sookie, I am so sorry. I won't be able to make it to your party after all."

Trying not to let on how disappointed I am I start babbling.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I mean, it isn't like it's a requirement or anything. It's just a few people and it's no big deal. Is everything okay? Can I make you a plate to take to your place? I have so much food here and I…."

"Everything is fine. Well, mostly everything is fine. My sister just called and told me she's on her way to my place. Apparently, she and her partner just broke up and she is on her way here to dump her drama on my doorstep. I just feel bad that I have to cancel on you at the last minute."

"No. No. I understand how important family is and I know I'd do the same. But, look…I've made so much food and I'd love to get to know you guys so your sister is absolutely welcome to join us. I know she might not feel up to being around people, especially people she doesn't know, but just know that you both are welcome. Or if not, I'll be happy to bring some of this food over for the two of you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. We're neighbors. Neighbors help take care of each other. At least that's how it is where I come from…so just deal with it."

"Okay, okay. Don't hit me again!" he said chuckling. "Look, my sister will be here in a few minutes. How about I see how she is and ask her if she's up for a dinner party and we'll go from there?"

"Alrighty then. I hope everything turns out okay."

"Oh, don't worry. My sister is a force of nature. I'm sure she'll bounce back pretty quickly."

Two hours later all the usual suspects have arrived at my place and I've given the tour to everyone and now they are making themselves at home. By 6:20, I'm convinced that Eric and his sister won't be joining us. I start serving salads and pop the French bread into the oven to crisp it up a bit. I have to shoo Gran and Aunt Linda out of the kitchen telling them I've got this. Everyone tells me how beautiful the penthouse is and Lafayette and Amelia hint that they'd love to move into one of the guest bedrooms…you know, just to keep me company. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah, I would never get any sleep with you two here."

My doorbell rings as I'm pulling the French bread out of the oven so I holler for someone to get the door. I put the French bread into a basket and start dishing up the shrimp creole when Lafayette sneaks up behind me.

"Gurl….are you tryna tell me that that fine hunk of man meat lives just across the hall from you? Yeah, now I knows why you don't want me to move in with ya. You knows he wouldn't be able to keep those large hands off of all of this," he waves his hand from his chest down to his thighs, "and you would just be jealous of me and it would ruin our friendship." I slap his arm and laugh. I'm actually rather giddy to know that Eric made it.

I walk into the living room a moment later and welcome Eric. There is a gorgeous blonde standing next to him. I was momentarily disappointed until he introduced her to me.

"Sookie, this is my sister Pam. Pam, this is my new neighbor Sookie Stackhouse."

I hold out my hand to shake hers and say "Very nice to meet you."

Pam hesitates for a moment before taking my hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

I announce to everyone that dinner is ready. There's a mad rush to the kitchen like they've all been starving.

"Geez, guys. Have none of you eaten for the past week? Get a grip." I laughed.

As we all sit around the table and eat and chat, I can't help but notice that Pam seems to hone in on Amelia. The two of them hit it off. They were flirting with each other across the table. They knew each other. Apparently they had the same little circle of friends or, well, acquaintances from all of the benefits and galas they attended.

"Sookie, this shrimp creole is wonderful," Eric tells me.

"Our Sookie here is one of the best cooks around these parts. None of us will ever skip a meal cooked by her," Aunt Linda tells Eric.

"Aunt Linda!" I say blushing. "Don't tell stories. Eric, she's just exaggerating."

"Oh no she isn't, Sookie. I wish I could cook half as good as you," my cousin Hadley tells me.

"So do I," chimes Remy, Hadley's fiancé.

"Hush you!" Hadley says as she playfully smacks Remy on the shoulder.

We all laugh.

"Well, I look forward to mooching off of my new neighbor for dinner," he gives me a wink and a warm smile that just makes my heart melt.

"You are welcome anytime neighbor. I always have plenty."

After dinner, I clean up and make some coffee to go with the cheesecake. Everyone, but Pam takes dessert.

Eric takes a bite, closes his eyes and moans. When he opens his eyes he looks directly at me and says "I think I'm in love with you."

Gulp.

"A woman that can cook this well in this day and age…you have no idea how rare that is."

Around 8 everyone starts trickling out. I give hugs and send home leftovers. Amelia stays behind to help clean as does Pam. Well, from the looks of things Amelia and Pam stick around to continue to flirt with each other. Whatever. Eric apologized for "sticking me" with his sister, but said he needed to handle a problem at the club that he owns. About an hour later, Pam and Amelia left and I was alone again. It was an eerie feeling still.

I checked all the doors and windows and set the alarm. I check and recheck the balcony door locks. When I'm certain that everything is locked, I go change into my pajamas and slip into bed. I read a romance novel until I fall asleep.

**EPOV**

My first meeting with my new neighbor was certainly memorable. I still rub my jaw when I think about it. But more than the wallop that that tiny woman packs, I was struck by her beauty. I have been with many beautiful women before, but there was something just…more about her. A vulnerability that I hadn't seen in anyone before. Sookie. An unusual name. She was so skittish, though. Really jumpy. It was as if fear was radiating from her.

How could I possibly turn down her invitation to dinner? I would relish getting to know my new neighbor.

Two days after our first meeting I was heading out to work when I noticed a woman that looks somewhat familiar carrying boxes into Sookie's apartment. She had short brown hair in a pixie cut. Where did I know her from?

"Good morning. Are you a friend of Sookie's?" I asked her.

"Hey! Yeah she's my best friend, actually."

"I'm…" she cut me off.

"Eric Northman. Yes, I know. We've been at quite a few of the same charity benefits. Amelia Broadway. My father is Copley Carmichael."

"Ah…yes. Cope."

"Yes, Cope. Look, Eric don't take this the wrong way, but I know your reputation and I…Look, Sookie isn't one of the women that you're used to playing around with. Don't do your thing with her. I'm not saying don't talk to her, but just. you know…don't be your usual self."

"Amelia, I don't know who you think I am or what you think you know about me, but who the hell do you think you are?" I was pissed at this woman's presumption.

"I'm Sookie's friend and I don't want her hurt," she tells me.

As angry as I was at the nerve of this woman I could see that she was genuinely concerned for her friend.

"We're neighbors, Amelia. That's all." I tried to assure her, but she still looked skeptical.

"Just know that I will be the first in a long line of people that will kick your ass if you try your usual game with her. You get me?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now that that's out of the way, can you grab that box over there and put it on the kitchen table for me."

Once I moved the box, I turned for the door.

"Well, as lovely as this has been I need to get to work. I'm sure I'll see you Saturday." I said.

"Yes. Eric, wait a minute. Look, everything I said still stands but…could you please keep an eye out for her? She's…well, this is the first time she's lived by herself….and she's not like other girls…and she's…"

"Oh hey Eric! How are you this morning? I see you've met Amelia." I turned to see Sookie walking in carrying a box. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt and jean shorts and looked absolutely beautiful.

I smiled at her. "Good morning Sookie. Yes, Amelia and I were just getting acquainted. I see you've brought more than one box this time."

Sookie gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, if it weren't for Amelia, I'd probably never get moved in."

"Well, I wish that I could stay and help you, but I have a meeting in 20 minutes," I say looking at my watch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. Would you like a cup of coffee? To go, of course," Sookie asked with a huge smile.

"You know, that would actually be great. I usually stop at the coffee shop on the way in, but I'm running a little behind this morning."

Sookie pours some coffee into a styrofoam cup for me. "How do you take it?" she called to me from the kitchen.

"Sugar and a dash of cream."

Before I know it she's handing me a cup of coffee and a large warm slice of banana bread wrapped in a napkin. I looked at the bread and coffee and then back at her. Something inside me stirred.

"Thank you, Sookie. You really didn't have t…."

"Oh pish posh. I made 2 loaves of that banana bread and Amelia and I can't possibly eat it all." She says still with that beautiful smile.

"Well, thank you…really." I know I sound like an idiot.

"You're welcome, Eric. Now get before you're late for work," Sookie shooed me out the door.

I paused momentarily at the door and looked into her eyes. I could get lost in those deep blue eyes of hers. It was good that she closed the door when she did because I'd probably have stayed there staring at her until I missed my meeting. I turned and walked down the hall to the elevator to start my day.

I didn't see Sookie again until Saturday morning. We ran into each other again, literally. She was on her way out and I was just getting back from the gym. We spoke briefly and I told her that I'd definitely be at her place for dinner this evening.

Once I was showered and dressed, I hung out on the sofa channel surfing until I fell asleep a few hours later. I was woken up by my cell phone. I grabbed it and answered. Pam.

"Hey Pam."

"Felicia and I broke up. I'm crashing at your place for a couple of days. I'll be there in an hour," she tells me. My sister was rude and crude, but we were close and I loved the bitch.

"What happened?"

"Meh. You know how these things go. We were only together 3 months. It's not that big of a deal."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

Well, shit. I guess I have to miss Sookie's dinner party. I drag my ass off the sofa and walk step across the hall and knock on Sookie's door.

"You're really early," she says with that gorgeous smile of hers which makes me just feel that much worse about having to cancel on her.

Her smile fades. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Sookie, I am so sorry. I won't be able to make it to your party after all."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I mean, it isn't like it's a requirement or anything. It's just a few people and it's no big deal. Is everything okay? Can I make you a plate to take to your place? I have so much food here and I…." I hold my hand up and cut her off, she sounds nervous or upset or something. I don't want her to think I don't want to be here.

"Everything is fine. Well, mostly everything is fine. My sister just called and told me she's on her way to my place. Apparently, she and her partner just broke up and she is on her way here to dump her drama on my doorstep. I just feel bad that I have to cancel on you at the last minute."

"No. No. I understand how important family is and I know I'd do the same. But, look…I've made so much food and I'd love to get to know you guys so your sister is absolutely welcome to join us. I know she might not feel up to being around people, especially people she doesn't know, but just know that you both are welcome. Or if not, I'll be happy to bring some of this food over for the two of you."

"You don't have to do that." Really. I didn't want to subject Sookie and her family to my sister.

"Nonsense. We're neighbors. Neighbors help take care of each other. At least that's how it is where I come from…so just deal with it."

"Okay, okay. Don't hit me again!" I said chuckling. "Look, my sister will be here in a few minutes. How about I see how she is and ask her if she's up for a dinner party and we'll go from there?"

"Alrighty then. I hope everything turns out okay."

"Oh, don't worry. My sister is a force of nature. I'm sure she'll bounce back pretty quickly." I tell her as I turn to go back into my place.

Pam lets herself into my house with the set I gave her. She walks into the living room and drops her Louis Vuitton and parks her pampered ass on the sofa next to me.

"What's up brother of mine?"

"Pam, I know you're…crushed over this whole breakup, but my new neighbor has invited us for a dinner party this evening."

"A dinner party? Surely you don't want to have dinner with a bunch of old fogies?" She asks me incredulously.

"Actually, my new neighbor is a 20 year old hot blonde," I tell her knowing she'll take the bait.

"Well…I'm in then. Who is she? Do we know her?"

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. Before you get any ideas, she's off limits. Got it?" I level a look at her to let her know I'm not playing.

Pam slits her eyes at me and says snippily "Fine. Whatever. What time does this shindig start?"

"Six"

"Well, fuck. That's not enough time for me to get ready."

"Get your ass in your room and start getting ready. It's not a gala. It's a dinner party. It's casual." I tell her.

"Yes, well, _your_ casual and _my_ casual are very different brother dear."

An hour and a half later, I'm fuming when she finally comes out of her room looking like she's headed for tea with a church group. I rolled my eyes and went for the door.

I knocked on Sookie's door and was greeted with a large black man dressed in hot pink capris and a white tank top.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm. You MUST be the neighbor. Come in here and let me get a good look at you," I step in and he just appraises me from all sides. "Dayum," he says.

An older woman walks up and slaps the guy on the shoulder and says "Now you stop that Lafayette. I'm so sorry young man. Come on in. I'm Adele Stackhouse, Sookie's grandmother and this," she waves her hand towards the hot pink pants guy and says, "is Lafayette Reynolds. He's like a son to me and like a brother to my Sookie."

"I'm Eric Northman and this is my sister Pam." It's very nice to meet you both, Mrs. Stackhouse, Mr. Reynolds," I say.

"Now you just call me Adele, young man."

"And sugar, you call me Lafayette."

One by one Sookie's family and friends introduced themselves to Pam and me. Right away I could see sparks between Pam and Amelia. It looks like Pam is bouncing right back. I internally roll my eyes.

Sookie came out and I introduced her to Pam. Then we all sat and ate. Delicious doesn't even describe how good the dinner was. Damn that woman can cook. The conversation was easy and everyone welcomed Pam and me into their little family.

While Sookie was in the kitchen getting the dessert, I was pulled to the side by Lafayette. I thought he was going to flirt with me some more, but I was momentarily shocked when he spoke with a very low deep voice as got serious and told me not to fuck with Sookie. He said all the same things Amelia told me a few days before.

"Sookie is not like the women you're used to. She's different. She's special and if you hurt her I will kick your fine ass. You feel me?" Lafayette tells me.

"I feel you," I tell him, not wanting to have words with him like I did with Amelia.

"Good. Now, you keep an eye out for her for us please," he told me looking worried.

"Umm, I'll do what I can." This is the second person that has asked me to watch out for her. What the hell?

The rest of the evening goes on without anymore threats or cryptic conversations. Sookie looked sexy in her sun dress and her hair cascading down her back. Just as we were finishing up dessert I got a phone call from Indira, the manager at my nightclub. She discovered a substantial amount of money missing. I needed to go in and see what the hell was going on.

I felt the need to apologize to Sookie for leaving Pam there. Everyone else was leaving about the time that I was, but Pam and Amelia apparently weren't quite ready to leave each other for the night and Sookie didn't seem to mind them sticking around. I was not happy about having to leave.

I return home several hours later and it seems all is quiet on our floor. I let myself into my penthouse, make myself a drink, and then head out onto the patio. I sit and enjoy the quiet that comes with this time of night…well, morning. I feel myself starting to relax a bit so I lay my head back against the chair and close my eyes.

A crash and screaming from Sookie's place has me out of my chair and running to her patio door.

As I'm banging on the door I hear "Aaaagggh! Please don't! No! No! No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate them.**

**EPOV**

"Sookie!" I yelled while banging on her patio door.

I ran back to my penthouse and was grabbing my phone when Pam and Amelia came running out of Pam's room, both in varying states of undress.

"Something's wrong with Sookie! She's screaming and won't answer her door! I'm calling 911!" I yelled to them.

"No! Eric, wait. Just...wait," Amelia tells me while running back to Pam's room. She came back into the living room with a key.

We go across the hall to Sookie's, Amelia put the key in the lock and opens the door. She faces the panel on the wall next to the door and punches in the code that turns off the security alarm. Then Amelia runs down the hallway to Sookie's bedroom with me hot on her heels. My heart is pounding.

We get to Sookie's bedroom and we see…Sookie sound asleep in bed. What the…

Amelia turns to me and puts a finger to her lips indicating that I should be quiet. She walks closer to Sookie and bends over her and pulls a blanket up over her. She turns and walks back towards me. She has to grab my arm to get my attention as I'm doing a creepy staring at a sleeping woman thing. I turn and we both walk out of Sookie's bedroom. As we're walking towards the living room I notice a broken vase on the floor. That had to be the crash I heard. Amelia and I quietly clean up the mess. Then we head back across the hall to my penthouse, turning on Sookie's security alarm and locking the door on our way out.

When we get back to my place I turn to Amelia and I couldn't help but say "Amelia, what the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Eric. You saw for yourself that she is fine and sleeping."

"Amelia, Sookie was _screaming_. She was screaming 'Please don't!' A person just doesn't say that unless there is something happening."

"Eric, really. I don't know what to tell you. We both saw that she was okay." With that she turned and she and Pam went back into Pam's room.

Having seen myself that Sookie was okay there was really nothing else I could do for the moment so I went to my bedroom, got undressed, and crawled into bed and kept running through the events of the evening until I finally fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

I woke the next morning not feeling all that refreshed. Ugh. I dragged myself out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, took care of business, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. Still not feeling human this morning, I padded out to the kitchen and made myself a pot of coffee. I poured myself a cup of liquid heaven and went to relax on my sofa and watch TV. There was a knock on my door about an hour later. I got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Amelia. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey you! You're up early? I'll get you a cup of coffee," I told her and I headed to the kitchen.

"Coffee would be great. I didn't get much sleep last night. I, uh, ended up staying with Pam at Eric's place," she gave me a wicked grin and waggled her eyes.

"You and Pam certainly hit it off."

"Yeah. I like her. She's really a no nonsense kind of woman and I think it's sexy," she says and I hand her a mug of coffee.

"As long as you're happy, Amelia, you know I'm happy for you. You want some breakfast? I was thinking about making myself some biscuits and sausage. You want?"

"That sounds good. Let me help."

Amelia and I start working on breakfast. As I'm putting the biscuits in the oven she says "Sookie, you slept walked last night."

I closed the oven and turned to face her and sighed. "Crap. Well, what did I do this time?"

"Nothing bad, really. You broke a vase, but that's not really anything to worry about. But, well, Eric heard you screaming and he shot over here and was banging on your door and nearly called 911. He was afraid that someone was attacking you. Thankfully I was with Pam and I managed to calm Eric down enough so he wouldn't call the police. I let myself in with my key to check on you and of course he came with me…sorry. You were sound asleep in your bed when we got here. Needless to say he was confused."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Nothing. In fact, I kept telling him that he saw for himself that you were okay and just left it at that. I wanted to give you a heads up in case he asked you about it."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Amelia, were you joking about wanting to move in with me?"

She just stared at me for a minute before responding.

"Sookie, I was teasing you about that before, but I'd move out of daddy's house in a heartbeat if you wanted a roommate," Amelia said smiling.

"Well, I think maybe I need a roommate. Not only that, this place is so big for just me and it's just stupid when I could have my best friend here with me."

"Sook, I can have all my stuff here by the end of the day," she squealed and jumped up and down and came over to hug me. "This is going to be great!"

We both knew that I was afraid of what was going on with my latest sleep walking episode and I needed someone that understood what was going on to be nearby. This just came out of no where. I've had extreme night terrors…that's what the doctors called it…for many years. However, they've decreased dramatically in the past couple of years. In fact, I haven't had an episode in nearly a year. Maybe my being alone in a new place triggered it or seeing all of my loved ones leave my place last night, leaving me all alone may have. I don't know, but I can't keep disturbing my neighbor. Just great! Someone else to think that I'm some freak.

Amelia gets on the phone with her father and tells him she's moving in with me. Of course, he doesn't give her any problems and says that he'll have the housekeepers pack her stuff and his driver will bring it over later today. After we eat breakfast, we decide to head to the store so Amelia can buy stuff for her room. We're walking out of my place at the same time that Eric was walking out of his.

"Good morning, Eric!" I say while locking my door.

"Uhh…good morning?" he sounds uncertain and I turn to see him looking at me questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

I can't help but catch the look he gives Amelia.

"Oh, no," he says. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite awake yet. How are you this morning, Sookie?" He gave me a gorgeous smile that made my heart melt.

"I'm good. We're just heading out to get some stuff for Amelia. She's moving in with me," I told him as we all got into the elevator to head downstairs.

"Did you ladies need any help?"

"I'm sure you don't want us to drag you around shopping. But, maybe later you can help us move her furniture in and I'll reward you with dinner."

"I would have helped even without the bribe," he said chuckling "but I certainly won't pass up dinner cooked by you. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. Oh, and Pam is invited, too," I said quickly as the elevator doors opened and we headed towards the parking lot.

We reached my car and Eric opened my car door for me. I stood there for a moment getting lost in his eyes.

"Thank you," I told him almost breathlessly.

"I'll see you this afternoon," he said bending down like he was going to kiss me, but he caught himself before he got too close and he stood back up, waved to Amelia, and shot off towards his car.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

What the hell? I almost kissed Sookie. What is it about her that just pulls me towards her?

I practically ran to my car. I get in and sped off. I was going to visit my parents. My family was very close. My parents were very much in love and their love always seemed to flow over to me and my siblings. I had three older brothers, Lucas, Jonathan, and Benjamin. I had my twin sister, Pam. And, because my parents just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other, I had a younger brother and sister, also twins, Sebastian and Leah. Our house was always loud and crazy, but it was filled with love. Our parents did not let us get away with much. We weren't spoiled. They were strict, but did allow us to be kids. Other than the typical rebellious stages that every kid goes through, none of us kids ever gave any real trouble. Our family remains close even today.

My parents met the first day of college and have been inseparable ever since. They married the week after they both received their masters degrees. A year later they started their company. They were partners in every sense of the word. Most couples couldn't handle working and living together, but my parents made it work. They began with a small business consulting firm. Over the years, they expanded their company to include all sorts of businesses. Northman International included everything from publishing houses to shipping companies to movie theaters to shopping malls to restaurants and more. The amazing thing to me is that they did all of this while raising the seven of us kids and managed to keep us all pretty well grounded.

I made it to their house in record time. I walk into their house and call out to them.

"Mom! Dad!"

I walk into the kitchen just in time to catch my parents pulling apart and trying to straighten each other up to be presentable.

"Were…were you guys seriously just making out in the kitchen? Ugh!" I said in mock disgust.

"Oh hush you!" mom said and threw a dish towel at me.

I laughed and hugged them both.

"Where's Pam?" dad asked me.

"She'll be here in a little while. I refused to wait around for her to get ready. She's ridiculous."

"Now Eric, you know Pam just likes to look nice," my dad tells me.

"Yes, but taking the better part of a day to 'look nice' is just ridiculous. She's pretty without taking all that time. It's infuriating when you want to get somewhere and you have to wait on her."

We all laughed. I helped mom make lunch and Pam walked in right as we were about to sit down to eat. She sauntered in, her heels clicking on the tile, and grabbed herself a drink and joined us.

"So, Pam, tell me what happened with Felicia," mom said.

"Oh mother, you know how these things are. Girl meets girl, girl falls for girl, girl gets bored and moves on. It's no big deal," Pam says sounding bored. I knew that she and Felicia weren't really serious and she really wasn't all that broken up about the whole thing. Mom and dad accepted Pam the way she was and didn't judge. Hell, they didn't even bat an eye when Pam came out to them when she was 17.

Pam and I spent the next hour chatting with our parents about everything under the sun. You would think that we didn't all talk to each other practically every day. We finished lunch and I was helping dad wash the dishes and clean the kitchen while Pam and mom went off to the spa.

"Someone finally moved into the penthouse across from me," I told him.

"Oh? Have you met them?"

"Yeah. I met her when she was carrying a box in last week," I laughed and rubbed my jaw remembering that first meeting with Sookie. "She dropped the box and when I came up behind her and offered to help, she punched me."

"Punched you? What the hell for?"

"I startled her, I guess. She's a jumpy little thing. Her name is Sookie. Since then, though, she's given me coffee and banana bread on my way out to work and she had a dinner party last night and she invited Pam and me. God, dad, the food was awesome. That woman can cook. In fact, I offered to help move her friend in this afternoon and Sookie's cooking for us again."

"What does she do? Where does she work? What do her parents do?" Dad was firing off questions.

"You know, I'm not actually sure what she does. I never asked. Her parents died when she was young. She's lived with her aunt and her grandmother since then, I believe. You should see her, dad. She is so beautiful. Blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. She's tiny…like maybe a foot shorter than me."

"Sounds like somebody is smitten," dad said smiling.

"What? No. I hardly know her. I'll admit that I'd like to get to know her better. Her friends seem to think that I'm going to hurt her or something. They keep pulling me to the side to warn me not to 'do my thing' with her," I tell my dad.

"Well, son, you do have a bit of a reputation as a ladies man."

"I like the company of women, yes, but I'm not a man whore. Just because I've dated a lot doesn't mean that I fuck women over or anything. It's not like I get them into bed and then move on to the next lay. Hell, most of the women I've dated have only wanted to be with me because of the family name or for my money. I'm the one that generally gets screwed over," I realize I'm whining like a child by the end of my little rant.

Dad laughs. "Eric, I know that. But all most people know about you they get from the papers or the rumor mill. Give them a chance to get to know you and they'll realize that you aren't who they think you are."

We go on to talk about other things while I help dad change the oil in his car and then detail it before the Hornets basketball game started. I watch the game until the half and then head back home so I can be there to help Sookie and Amelia. I was happy Sookie had the game on when I got there so I can see the last half while I was carrying stuff in and arranging Amelia's furniture in her room. Amelia was one of those 'let's see how the bed looks there…no that doesn't work, let's move it there…and on and on until I told her I was going to break the heels off of all of her shoes if she didn't settle on a place for this damn bed. I knew it would work because she's just like Pam. Sookie laughed at us. By 5 o'clock all the heavy stuff was in its place and I went to my place to shower and change before dinner.

Pam got back just as I was walking back over to Sookie's. She dropped her purse on my kitchen counter and walked across the hall with me. Pam and Amelia latched onto each other pretty quickly again, leaving me time to talk with Sookie. While Amelia takes Pam to show her the bedroom I spent the last few hours arranging, I help Sookie get everything on the table for dinner.

"So, Sookie Stackhouse, tell me about yourself," I said to her.

"Well, Mr. Northman, what would you like to know?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

"Let's see, where shall we start? Ah, well, how about what do you do? Where do you work? Do you go to school?"

"Well, I run SEndures Industries. I…"

"Run it? You own it, Sook. Stop being modest," Amelia chimed in as she walked back into the room.

"Come on. Don't fuck with us. SEndures is a multibillion dollar global company. There is no way a 20 year old owns it, let alone runs it," Pam said.

"Why would I lie about that? I'm not saying _I_ own it. Sookie owns it," Amelia insisted.

"Is that true, Sookie?" Eric asked me quietly.

"Yes," I answered just as quietly and looked down.

"How is that possible, Sookie? You're only 20," Pam said almost accusingly.

"It just is, okay. Are you guys ready to eat?" I said hastily while getting the fried chicken out of the kitchen. I walk back in the room and Eric is just watching me. He suddenly snaps out of it when he sees I'm carrying food.

"Here, let me help you with that," he says taking the chicken and putting on the table. He follows me into the kitchen and helps me carry the rest of the food to the table.

We all sit down and start filling our plates. It's quiet for a few moments until Pam starts in again.

"So, explain this to me, Sookie. Did you inherit the company?"

"Pam, knock it off. Quit grilling her," Eric says sternly to her.

"You aren't the least bit curious, Eric? I'd like to know what we're dealing with here. There are too many people in the world that want to get involved with a Northman to weasel their way into getting a piece of the company. How do we know she's not trying get in good with you to do some corporate spying or something?"

"Pam!" Eric yelled at her.

I snapped.

"Listen, I am not going to sit here and be attacked in my own home! I had never even heard of Eric Northman when I met him. So, no, my moving in here was not some super secret corporate scheme. I own this building, Pam. I've had plans to move into this penthouse since I bought the damn building a couple of years ago and have only recently had the guts to move in here. Yes, I own and run SEndures, but I am more than just the company. I'm actually a human and enjoy getting to know my neighbors. Now, are you and I going to continue to have a problem or can we enjoy our dinner?"

Pam eyed me cautiously for a long moment before coming to some kind of decision and then smiling she says "Well, at least I know you won't be going after Eric for his money."

I smiled the sweetest smile I had and asked "Who said I was going after Eric at all?"

"Hey! I'm right here ladies. Could we not drag me into this please?" Eric said chuckling before asking me "And, why wouldn't you go after me?"

I just laughed and started eating, ignoring Eric's question.

The rest of the dinner went very well. Pam seemed to have gotten over her suspicions as the evening went on. We all chatted easily about lighter topics. Once we all finished dinner, Pam and Amelia decided to go over to Eric's for a while. Eric stayed to help me clean up.

"Okay, so I know you own SEndures. Did you go to college?" Eric asked.

"Actually, I have 2 masters degrees. I was home schooled for a while when I first went to live with my aunt and uncle. My uncle thought that I was advanced so I was tested and I did pretty well evidently. I started taking college courses around age 13. My uncle is the reason for all of this," I waved my hand to indicate the penthouse.

We finished cleaning the kitchen and we sat on the sofa and continued to talk.

"Look Eric, I know I'm a freak. Having advanced degrees before most people my age even finish their 2nd year of college does not make me very popular. Having a company as freakishly successful as SEndures this young is both a blessing and a curse. I have to fight harder to be taken seriously in business meetings because I have to overcome the bias against a young, blonde girl walking in and telling people that have been running businesses for longer than I've been alive how things are going to be done now. I understand if you find that being around me is too much. I get that a lot," I told him honestly.

"Sookie, I was a bit shocked finding out about you owning SEndures. But, I certainly don't think you are a freak. What made you want to start a business so young?"

I hesitated before answering.

"I had a…difficult childhood. I constantly felt helpless. When I went to live with my aunt and uncle, they did their best to try to boost my self esteem and improve my outlook on life. My uncle especially worked closely with me. He first taught me how to invest. I was researching companies and stock performance and trends and so on as part of the advanced curriculum he was teaching me. He also tried to teach investing and business to Hadley and my brother Jason, but neither was interested. I babysat and worked odd jobs and saved my allowance and started investing. I did so well that I quadrupled my initial investment within a few months. I was hooked at that point. It was like a game for me. I always tried to top my previous performance. I wanted more money to invest and I wasn't making it fast enough to add to my portfolio. So, I did a little research and started my own business with Uncle Bryan's help. I started a gift basket business. I marketed to the church ladies at first and then to a few local business. Then I managed to open an online store. Hadley did offer to help with the baskets. She enjoyed doing them. So, she was my first employee. That business became really successful over the next year and a half. I started focusing on other things. I opened a sno-ball stand in my neighborhood. Sno-ball stands require very little capital and are very easy to operate. Also, that business mostly only operates in the hot months so it only needed to be open from about mid March until around mid October. It was a hit right from the start. I had to hire help within weeks of opening. I gradually just kept expanding my little empire with new businesses until before I knew it I had this huge successful global corporation. For me it hasn't really been about the money. The money is nice to have, yes. It certainly gives me the security that I need, but for me it's more about the challenge. While other people my age were buying clothes or worrying about who was going to take them to the prom or dealing with high school drama, I was trying to find or create the next opportunity for myself."

"Wow. Just…wow. I'm amazed, Sookie. I have to say that even growing up being taught about the business world, I didn't ever have that level of focus as a teenager. I mean I learned and I understood a lot of what my parents were teaching us and I spent a lot of time hanging around their offices, but all I really wanted to do was hang out with my friends at that age," Eric tells me.

"I guess I had a very different childhood from most teens. I didn't relate well with a lot of people so I never really felt that pull to hang out when I was a teen. I've made a few very good friends over the years, though. Amelia, Lafayette, Tara, Sam…and I have my family…Gran, Aunt Linda, and Hadley," I told him. I was ready to move off of the topic of me and my freakishness so I said "Enough about me. Tell me about you. I know you have one sister. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah. There are seven of us. I have three older brothers. Pam and I are twins, believe it or not and I have a younger brother and sister that are also twins," Eric tells me.

"Dang. You guys must have kept your poor parents really busy," I said with a chuckle.

"Yes we did. But my parents are great. There were always patient with us, but they didn't let us get away with anything," he laughed. "What about you? How many siblings do you have?"

"I have an older brother, Jason. We aren't close though. Hadley is my cousin, but we're more like sisters. Let's see, I know you own a nightclub. What else do you do?"

"This is so weird," Eric said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You really don't know who I am. It's actually refreshing. I'm so used to everyone knowing who I am and where I work and who I date and on and on."

"Yes, yes. I live under a rock. We've established that I'm not quite a typical young female. Answer the question."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't be so pushy. I work for my family's company, Northman International. In fact, all of my brothers and sisters do, as well. My parents never insisted that we work for them or anything, but we all just did. And…my parents being who they are, they never had any of us just jump in and take over a division or anything. Each of us has been required to work our way up. I started out in the mail room when I was in high school. Now I'm junior vice president of marketing. But in addition to the family business, I have started my own business ventures. I opened the nightclub a year ago and it's been hugely successful. I also own several commercial properties in the area."

"You know, I haven't told anyone else I was thinking of this so don't say anything. I've been working on opening a nightclub as sort of a 21st birthday present to myself. Odd, I know. My biggest concern is that since I'm not a huge social butterfly that maybe I won't do so well at this particular venture."

"Well, you have to look at it like this…all of these other businesses that you absorbed into your company you weren't necessarily an expert at each of those initially, right?" He asked.

"Right. I mean, yes, I have a certain level of intelligence and can pick up things pretty quickly, but I do employ people that are experts in certain fields to help me decide whether to purchase or not and how to proceed once we do purchase."

"See, so this would be the same. You could talk to some people that have expertise in starting and running successful nightclubs to help you. I know some people. I could give you their numbers."

"Thank you. That would be great! So…you don't think I'm crazy for wanting to do this?" I asked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

How can she think she's crazy? This woman. This amazing person in front of me has accomplished more in her young life than most people do in a lifetime. Yet she still seems so hesitant, so unsure of herself. She seems so frightened of her own shadow yet she fearlessly runs a multibillion dollar corporation. She is so full of contradictions.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. It's another business decision and like all of the business decisions you've made before this, I know you have thought about it from every angle."

"You're right," she said looking down.

"Okay, so let's see what else…are you seeing anyone?" I ask her.

"Umm…I don't…I don't date," she told me with a look I couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean you don't date?"

"I mean just that. I don't date. I mean….I have dated before here and there, but…" she looked away and then stood up "hey, would you like piece of chocolate pie?"

"No, thank you." I stood up and grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Sookie, it was just a question, okay? I just want to know you. If you don't want to answer, that's fine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I keep saying that to you, don't I?"

"Its okay, Sookie. I know there are things that you can't tell me and that's okay. We hardly know each other. Everything that I know about you so far I find intriguing and I think that you are an amazing woman. So, stop worrying about what I think of you. Now, you know what, I think I will have that piece of chocolate pie," I said giving her a reassuring smile.

Sookie looked at me for a long moment, breathed a sigh of what looked like relief and then said "Would you like some milk with that?"

"Sure. I'll get the milk while you get us each some pie," I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"So Eric, I couldn't help but notice that you know your way around a kitchen. I mean you jumped right in to help finish up dinner and afterwards to help clean up. That's not something I'm used to with most people…especially guys."

"Are you lumping me in with all men, Miss Stackhouse?" I asked teasing her.

"Oh please. You are the only male I've ever known to volunteer time in the kitchen."

"Honestly, my parents made sure that all of us were well trained in all areas of the household. We all spent quite a bit of time helping in the kitchen. There was never any sort of division of household work according to gender. All of us learned to cook, clean, do laundry, change the oil in the cars, change a tire, and so on."

"Oh I need to meet your parents. They sound absolutely perfect. How the hell did they not only build a successful company, but also raise seven kids and raise them to be so responsible? They need to teach parenting classes."

"Yeah. Mom and dad are pretty awesome. I'm positive that they'd love you."

We talked for another hour just getting to know each other. I learned that she loved watching movies, especially at the movie theater. While she likes some chick flicks, she insists that she enjoys watching a lot of action movies and science fiction. She loves music, just about any kind. She got her mad cooking skills from her Gran. Her uncle died in a car accident two days before her 16th birthday. She loves football. Her guilty pleasure is watching Ultimate Fighting. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me that. I mean the thought of this tiny woman yelling at the screen while watching 2 men beat the crap out of each other was just too much.

Amelia walked back into the house and I stood up knowing that we all needed to get to sleep soon because we all worked early. I thanked Sookie for dinner, promised to have them both over for dinner one night this week, and then went back to my place. Pam was sitting on the sofa sipping on a glass of wine.

"So, did you close the deal with the hot blonde?" she asked me.

"It's not like that, Pam. She's nice. I've enjoyed the evening getting to know her."

"So, you didn't even make out or feel her up or anything?" she asked looking at me like I had two heads.

I roll my eyes at her. "Goodnight, Pam," I tell her as I head to my bedroom. I strip down and climb into bed. I lay there thinking about Sookie. The way she moves. Her blue eyes. Her long silky blonde hair. Her smile. Her vulnerability. Her focus. I get the feeling that there is much more to Sookie Stackhouse than what I've seen. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

The next few months go by pretty quickly. I've had several projects going on at Northman Int., and having been working a lot of hours then spending a couple of hours a few nights a week at the club making sure things are still running smoothly. I was still a bit pissed that an employee managed to steal a pretty sizable sum from the club. I had the employee arrested, set up some internal controls, and added some additional security measures so this shit wouldn't happen again. But I also felt like I needed to spend more time there. Not that I didn't trust Indira, but this was my business and it was my money that was stolen so until I felt more comfortable, I was going to be popping by the club quite a bit.

Sookie, Amelia, Pam, and I got together for dinner a couple of times each week. We all got to know each other really well. I introduced Sookie to my entire family over the past couple of months. She also met my best friend Alcide and some of our other buddies. We had turned into a little family of sorts. Pam and Amelia were still doing whatever it was that they were doing. They both seemed happy, so Sookie and I just went along with it. As long as they kept their more explicit activities behind closed doors, I have no problems. Pam got over her suspicion of Sookie. She realized that Sookie was an excellent business woman while also being a genuinely good person. Sookie and I became really good friends. I knew there were still things she was uncomfortable sharing with me and I wasn't going to pressure her. I was still very drawn to her, even more now that I had learned so much more about her.

I had gone on a few dates, but I found myself comparing everyone to Sookie. What the hell? I had to get a handle on this because Sookie has never given me any reason to think that she was interested in being more than friends with me. Then, about three months after meeting Sookie I ran into her as she was walking out of the building with some…guy. He was bald and wearing what looked like genie pants. She was dressed in a black dress that looked a little big on her. You couldn't really make out her form. Still, she was just beautiful.

"Eric, hi!" she said sounding nervous and smiling that wide fake smile she put on when she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Sook. You look beautiful," I told her and she blushed. This evidently did not sit well with the genie.

"Babe, we have reservations," the genie guy said as he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him. I saw her cringe when he called her 'babe.'

"Oh. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Eric," she said as she walked off with the genie.

I thought she didn't date. What the fuck was this? Surely this bald asshole didn't sweep her off her feet. He was a dick. What the hell kind of guy wears pants like that? Jealousy took me over then. Okay, clearly she meant she doesn't date ME. I went to my place, got changed and decided I was going out. I called Alcide and we met up at the Irish Pub a few blocks from my house. A couple of hours later, after several beers, some venting, and a bit of flirting with a few women I ended up hooking up with a tall brunette named Ashley. I looked for Alcide before I left and saw he was talking to another brunette. I waved to him as I led Ashley out of the pub. When I got her back to my place I sat on the sofa and she immediately hitched up her skirt and straddled me. I've spent the past few months obsessing over Sookie. Ashley was hot and she wanted me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for Sookie, but I sure as hell was good enough for Ashley. This girl knew what she was doing and spent the next hour showing me just how well she could do it. I disposed of the condom and got dressed quickly. I needed to bring Ashley home so I could get some sleep. As we were walking down the hall, Ashley hanging on me and giggling, the elevator opened and out walked Sookie. When she saw us she stopped short.

"Hey Sookie! How was your date?" I asked.

"Fine," she said quietly and she started to walk around us. I noticed that Sookie was clutching the bottom of her dress with such a tight fist that her knuckles were white and her hair was a mess. Please God, tell me she didn't fuck the genie. I mean…really.

"Sookie?" I questioned as she walked to her door.

She stopped at her door and was fumbling with her keys. She started shaking. I turned to Ashley and asked her to go down to the lobby and have the doorman call her a cab. Needless to say she was pissed, but I really couldn't find it in myself to give a fuck just then. With Ashley gone, I turned and went to Sookie. She was still facing away from me. I touched her shoulder and she flinched and whipped herself around to face me, dropping her hand from her clutch hold.

"What, Eric? What do you want from me? Just go away, okay!" As Sookie is screaming at me with tears in her eyes that haven't yet spilled over, I can see the bottom of her dress is torn almost in two. I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill the bastard.

I slowly move to put one arm around her while taking her keys from her with my other hand. I open the door and I ask her what the alarm code is so I can turn it off. That taken care of, I guide her to the sofa and sit her down. I get on my knees in front of her and pull her to me in a hug and let her cry. After several minutes she calms down a bit and pulls back from me so I can see her face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," she tells me quietly.

"Sookie, I don't give a damn about my shirt. Can you tell me what happened? Did that motherfucker you were with tonight touch you?" I ask barely containing my rage.

She shook her head and said "No." Then she started crying again. What the hell?

Just then Amelia and Pam walked through the door. Amelia was across the room and at Sookie's side in a flash.

"Sookie! What's happened, honey?" Amelia asked as she took Sookie into a hug.

"A…meeelllliaaa, why? What did I do?" Sookie said sobbing.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened," Amelia demanded.

Sookie calmed enough to relate the story.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

This was the worse date in the history of dates. My Aunt Linda's boyfriend Mark swore that John Quinn was a 'sweet guy.' He worked with him at an event planning company. Aunt Linda had been hounding me for weeks to give this guy a try. 'It's just one date, Sookie,' she'd tell me. It was when I talked to Gran a few days ago and she said that she was worried that I'd end up alone if I didn't 'put myself out there,' and that she was really concerned about me, that I finally agreed to this date. What a mistake.

John Quinn showed up at my door 20 minutes late…wearing purple genie pants. I was going to punch Mark in the face the next time I saw him. He shoved some withered looking daisies at me and said "Damn you're hot. Are you Sookie? Mark said you were cute, but damn, babe."

"Umm, thank you John."

"Call me Quinn."

"Okay, Quinn. Let me just put these in water and we can go," I said walking toward the kitchen with the daisies.

"Oh don't worry about that. They were only like $3. I just grabbed them from the grocery store down the street." What the hell could I even say to that? I set them down on the counter and we left. Running into Eric as we were leaving the building was mortifying. It was bad enough that I was going to be seen by the general public with Mr. Clean. Having someone that knew me and would remind me of it was just…ugh. To top it off Quinn got all possessive when Eric paid me a complement.

We got to some hole in the wall diner that had definitely seen better days. I ordered a salad only because I was afraid to order any sort of meat from this place. I picked at my food because I wasn't overly impressed with the cleanliness of the place.

"Not a big eater, are you? That's good. Wouldn't want you getting fat on me," Quinn said.

After dinner Quinn took me to some drag races in an area with a lot of warehouses. He was ogling other women. He kept calling me babe. He pulled me close to him and was running his hands a bit too far up and way too far down. I grabbed his hand and told him to stop. He told me not to be such a prude and that he was going to make me see sparks later. At that point I had had enough. I told him to take me home. He got a bit excited thinking he was going to be getting lucky. After I'd had to remove his hand from my thigh for the 5th time, I got out of his car when he stopped at a red light at a busy intersection. He rolled the window down and shouted "get back in the car, babe." I told him that I was never getting back into a car with him again and that he could just go on. So, he did. He left. I was only a few blocks from home so I decided to walk.

I was a block and a half away from home when I was accosted by some drunken college guy stumbling out of a bar. He kept pawing at me and had pushed me against a car and tried to hike up my dress. I pushed him away, something I probably wouldn't have been able to do if he was sober, and I started to run. He still had a hold of my dress and it tore before he let me go. I ran the rest of the way home.

Seeing Eric with that girl certainly didn't help matters. I know he wasn't a monk or anything, but I just couldn't be there in that hallway with them just then. I had to get in my house and close the door before I broke down. But I couldn't get the key in the door. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I just sort of lost it.

After relaying my night to Amelia, Eric, and Pam, I took a deep breath. The drunk guy attacking me just brought so many memories crashing down on me. I felt like a victim again. Amelia got me up and brought me to my room and helped me get changed for bed. I crawled into bed exhausted and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

Once Amelia came out of Sookie's room and said she was asleep, the three of us sat talking for a little while. Amelia looked really worried.

"Amelia, did Sookie tell you that something more happened when you were alone with her?" I asked.

"No. We just got her changed and she went to sleep."

"Amelia, I really don't want to leave. I'm concerned. Would it be okay if I crashed on the sofa tonight?" I asked.

"Ummm…I'm not sure that that is such a good idea, Eric."

"Amelia, surely by now you know that I'm not going to hurt her."

"Amelia, Eric really cares for Sookie. How about we both stay here tonight?" Pam says.

"I…guess that would be alright." She looked truly worried. It was something more than just the events of the evening.

Amelia and Pam went to Amelia's room. But, Amelia left her bedroom door open so I'm sure they were only going to sleep. I got as comfortable as I could on the sofa. I managed to fall asleep fairly quickly considering how uncomfortable I was. Around 2am something woke me up. I sat bolt upright. Suddenly I heard "No! Stay away from me!" Before I could move I heard someone running down the hall and I turned to see Sookie running into the living room. Only a moment behind her was Amelia.

"Sookie!" I yelled and I started moving towards her.

"Eric! No! Don't go by her!" Amelia yelled at me right as Sookie started screaming like she was being attacked.

"Please don't! I'm sorry. I'll be good. I swear! Don't hurt me no more please!" Sookie was begging and she managed to crouch down into a tiny corner of the room next to the TV. I was frozen where I stood. Pam had come out of the bedroom with Amelia and was standing next to me.

"Eric, Pam…stay right where you are and don't say anything," Amelia told us moving very slowly towards Sookie.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter deals with severe child abuse. **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They keep me writing.**

**EPOV**

I stood there unable to move as I watched this scene unfold before me. Sookie was crouched in a corner crying and begging not to be hurt again. Amelia walked very slowly towards Sookie. She stopped a few feet from her and stooped down.

"Sookie?" Amelia said very quietly.

Sookie looked up at Amelia with no recognition at all on her face. "Who…who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked timidly.

"I'm Amelia. I'm a friend of your Gran's," Amelia said carefully.

"You need to get out of here, Miss Amelia. He's going to be back and he'll hurt you if he sees you here," Sookie said. What the hell?

"Sweetheart," Amelia started while holding her hand out to Sookie, "come here to me and I'll keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you."

"But…he…"

"No, Sookie. He's gone and won't ever hurt you again, okay. Now come here and I'll get you some chocolate milk and we'll get you to bed. You like chocolate milk, don't you?"

"Ye…yes," Sookie said quietly.

"Okay then sweetie, come here and we'll get that chocolate milk for you."

"O….kay." Sookie held her hand out to Amelia and they both stood up slowly. Amelia pulled Sookie close to her for a moment before leading her to the kitchen. She gave Sookie a small glass of chocolate milk. Sookie gulped it down quickly and the wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Amelia led Sookie back to the bedroom. I followed quietly, still shocked by what I was witnessing. Sookie laid down and closed her eyes and Amelia pulled the covers up and tucked her in. Sookie was asleep already. I went back to the living room and sat on the sofa. What the fuck just happened? Was this what I heard going on all those months ago when Sookie was screaming? I looked up when Amelia came back into the living room. She was talking on the phone.

"Linda, its Amelia. It happened again," Amelia said quietly. "She was accosted by some drunk guy while walking home after that asshole you guys forced her to go out with pawed on her all night. I'm pretty sure it's triggered it." Pause while she was listening to whatever Linda was saying. "No, no. She is back in bed now. I doubt she'll remember it in the morning." Pause to listen. "Okay. I'll see you in a few hours." Amelia hung up and was staring down at the floor quietly.

"Amelia, please tell me what's going on with Sookie," I said almost whispering. "I need to know what to do here."

Amelia took in and let out a deep breath, sat down on the chair across from me folding her leg under her, and looked at me for a long moment.

"Sookie was abused as a child," she began. "I'm not talking a slap here and there or even just a punch. She was very severely abused for several years. These…night terrors, or sleep walking episodes are a remnant of what she went through. They had decreased over the years and she didn't have one in nearly a year before she moved in here. When you heard her screaming a few months back that's what was happening. I think the stress of moving into this place by herself may have triggered that one and it was minor. Obviously her being attacked tonight was the trigger for this and even this episode was pretty minor compared to some. It's not my story to tell so that's really all I'm going to say at this point. Sookie won't remember anything about it when she wakes up. Her Aunt Linda and Gran will be here in the morning."

"Fuck," I said. That explained the fear that I sensed and her jumpiness. Who the fuck would hurt a child?

"Yeah, fuck," Amelia responded.

"Will it happen again tonight?"

"It could, but it's rare that she has more than one episode in a night." Amelia looked at me and asked "So, what are you going to do, Eric?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, are you going to avoid her now?"

"What? No! Why would I avoid her?"

"That's what most people do when they witness this firsthand or even when they just hear about what happened to her. They feel uncomfortable around her so they just avoid her."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. This is just a part of her. She is so much more than this. She has clearly overcome quite a bit and I'm just amazed. I care a great deal for her and I just want to be here for her," I said honestly.

Pam, who had been quiet up until this point said "We're both here for her. I don't like a lot of people, but Sookie is definitely one of the good ones."

"Alright then, we should all try to get some sleep. Linda and Gran will be here in the morning and Sookie will be embarrassed when she finds out you guys saw her like that," Amelia said with a sigh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

I woke the next more feeling drained. Ugh. I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom to start my day. Once I was showered and dressed I decided to head to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. Only when I got to the kitchen I found Eric. He was still in the same clothes he had on last night. His hair was sticking up every which way. Damn he was sexy in the morning.

"Good morning!" He said holding out a cup of coffee for me.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup from him. "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I talked Amelia into letting me stay here on the sofa last night. I was worried about you."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. "You really didn't have to do that. I'm okay, really."

"Well, it made me feel better being here, then. I'm just finishing up some French toast, would you like some?" he asked.

"That sounds great. Let me help you."

"No! I've got this, Sook. Go sit and relax with your coffee."

"Eric, I swear I'm okay. You don't have to wait on me."

"Maybe I _want_ to wait on you. Have you thought of that? So, go sit down before I'm forced to carry you to the sofa myself."

I laughed. "Okay. Yes sir!"

I sat down and Eric brought my plate of French toast a couple of minutes later. He sat next to me with his own plate.

"Where's Amelia?" I asked.

"She and Pam went out shopping or something. Honestly, I didn't really listen when they told me. Sorry. I was still half asleep."

I laughed. We ate mostly in silence. Clearly we both enjoyed quiet mornings. When I was finished I got up to bring my plate to the kitchen and Eric jumped up and grabbed it from me.

"Sit down, Sook. I've got this."

"Eric, please don't treat me like I'm helpless. I was shaken up last night, but I'm really okay right now. I don't need you treating me any differently, okay?" I tell him.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I just want to…take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I know you can take care of yourself. I meant that I just wanted to pamper you a bit. You are always taking care of me and Pam and Amelia and pretty much everyone else. Let me take care of you for a change. That's all I meant, Sookie."

"I…uhhh…oh God, I'm sorry, Eric," I said putting my face in my hands. Why was I so hostile? "I'm just not used to it."

Eric smiled. "Well, Miss Stackhouse, get used to it. Just suck it up or I'll get Pam to take you shopping…and she is hardcore." He said knowing full well that I despise the whole shopping experience.

"Ugh! You don't play fair! Fine, but I won't like it!" I said folding my arms and stomping my foot like a child making Eric laugh.

"You act like I'm forcing you to eat raw liver or something. Sookie, you do so much for everyone around you, it's time that you get spoiled for a change. Now…sit down and relax. Watch some TV. Read a book. Sit on the patio. Take a long hot bath. Whatever. Just relax."

Eric went into the kitchen and washed the breakfast dishes. As he was finishing up, there was a knock on the door. I started to get it and Eric practically ran into the living room saying "I got it!"

He opened the door to reveal Aunt Linda and Gran. Eric let them in and gave them each a hug. Aunt Linda and Gran came over to me and I stood to greet them and hug them both. I saw Aunt Linda give Eric a look and he nodded.

"Hey, Sookie. I'm going to go over to my place and take a shower and get changed. I'll be back over in a little bit, okay?"

"Sure, Eric. I'll see you. Thanks again for breakfast," I told him. He nodded and me and walked out the door right as Amelia and Pam were returning. Amelia came in and Pam told her that she was going to go unload her purchases and would get together with us later.

Amelia came into the living room and sat down. Aunt Linda, Gran, and Amelia all sat and got really quiet. They were giving each other looks.

"Okay. That's it. Somebody tell me what's going on. First I find Eric here making me breakfast clearly having spent the night here and wanting to 'take care of me' and now you three are acting weird. Somebody spill."

"Sookie, we're just concerned about you," Aunt Linda started. "Amelia told us what happened with Quinn last night and then when you walked home. We just wanted to come check on you ourselves. We thought we'd stay with you for a day or two, if that's okay."

"You two are always welcome here. You know that. But you don't need to baby sit me," I tell them.

"Sookie, you had another episode last night," Amelia said.

"Oh. Well, it's not great, but you know, it's understandable given the events of last night. It was bound to bring back memories or whatever," I said. Amelia was watching me closely and seemed really hesitant. That's when it dawned on me. Eric stayed here last night. ".GOD! Amelia why did you let Eric stay here last night? He…he…he saw me like that?" I jumped to my feet and started pacing.

"Sookie! Eric really cares about you and he was worried after seeing you when you got home last night. He didn't want to leave. I didn't really know what to do. I…"

"Just great! If he didn't think I was a complete nut job before, he certainly does now. No wonder he was treating me like a delicate piece of glass. Oh my God!" I was in a panic.

"Susannah Stackhouse!" Gran yelled and I froze and turned to look at her. She got up and came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me young lady! You are not a nut job. No one thinks that. That young man cares for you and he certainly doesn't think any less of you. Now you sit yourself down there and let's talk."

I sat down on the sofa next to Gran and took several deep breaths to calm myself.

"Is there anything else I should know, Amelia?"

"Umm…"

"Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"Susannah, you stop all that yelling," Gran said putting her hand on mine.

"Sorry, Amelia"

"That's okay, Sook. But, actually I ended up having to tell Eric and Pam about your past. I was as vague as possible and certainly didn't give them any specifics, but they are aware that you went through a serious trauma. I'm sorry Sookie, but I didn't know what else to do. They were here and heard you screaming and watched you crouch into a ball in the corner and I had to coax you out and you called me 'Miss Amelia' and I had to give them some kind of explanation," Amelia babbled.

I sat there quietly. I didn't know what to say just then. I stood up and excused myself and went to sit on the patio for a little while to try to just reign in my emotions. There were only a few people that knew about my past. I mean the sordid details about it. Now I'm faced with the prospect of having to go over it again with Eric. Just the little bit he already knows has made him treat me differently. I sit getting completely lost in my thoughts for a while looking out at the lake.

"Sookie?"

I turn to see Eric coming to sit next to me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

After I showered and felt human again, I wandered back over to Sookie's. I knocked lightly. I didn't know exactly when I should come back over, but I was feeling like I really needed to be there with her. Amelia opened the door and stood back to let me in. I went into the living room and saw Linda and Adele there, but Sookie wasn't with them. I looked out the sliding glass door and saw her sitting on the patio by herself. Just sitting there looking out over the lake.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She will be," Adele told me. "Listen, Eric, what exactly do you plan on doing with what you've learned?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to stick around? Are you going to treat her any differently? What are you going to do?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Adele, she's exactly the same person. The only difference is that I know a bit more."

"Good. She's been through a lot in her young life. She's lost so much and she's fought so hard to just survive. How she's managed to not just survive those times, but to become as successful as she has is just one of life's miracles to me. But, she spends so much time focusing on the business, the children's center, and others that she doesn't allow herself to just be. I worry about her ending up alone because she doesn't want to open up to people. I may be old fashioned, but I really think that she needs a strong man in her life. Oh, I don't mean she needs a man to take care of her financially or any of that foolishness, but she needs that emotional connection. She needs to fall in love and just let herself…be. She has so much to offer and she needs a strong man in her life to hold her in his arms, to catch her when she stumbles, to love her and to protect her…not necessarily from the evils of this world because that's next to impossible, but to protect her from herself. She pushes most people away. Especially when she really likes someone. I can tell you that my granddaughter really likes you, more than she is willing to admit. If you do care for her like I think you do, and I'm pretty certain that you _more than_ just care for her, don't let her push you away and don't let her run from you." Adele gave me a serious look as she finished.

"Adele, I really do like Sookie. I have been trying to give her the space she needed when she made it clear that she didn't want to date. She's never given me any reason to think that she was interested in anything more than friendship. I didn't want to push her into anything. I'm glad I didn't now that I understand her a little better."

"Eric, I know my granddaughter. She talks to me about things that she doesn't usually talk about with others, even her closest friends. I know that child inside and out. She needs a push every now and then."

I was thinking about what Adele told me. I know that I have been drawn to Sookie since the first time I laid eyes on her. But, do I want to go down this road with her? Clearly she's had a traumatic past and while she's moved on, it will probably always be there. I needed to decide what I wanted to do here. I looked at her through the window. She was just staring out at the lake, lost in her own thoughts. Even as sad as she looked right now, she was still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I want to put my arms around her and hold her and make everything alright for her. I want to kiss her. I want to…oh. _Oh!_ Well, damn. Adele was right. I more than just care for her. I more than just like her. I already saw myself as Sookie's. She had me. Now I had to work to make her mine.

I turned to see Linda and Adele working in the kitchen. Amelia was just sitting in the chair watching me.

"I was wrong about you, Eric," Amelia said. "I'm sorry about what I said to you a few months ago."

"It's okay. You were just looking out for Sookie," I said moving towards the patio doors.

I stepped out onto the patio and closed the door behind me. I watched Sookie for a moment before I finally walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sookie?"

"Hi," she said quietly.

"You wanna get out of here for a bit? Maybe see a movie. That Planet of the Apes movie starts in like 45 minutes. We have enough time to get there and grab a giant box of popcorn and a couple of bladder busting cokes."

"Gran and Aunt Linda are here. I can't just leave them. That would be rude," she tells me.

"Oh, I think they'll be fine. They're fussing around the kitchen with Amelia working on a big meal for tonight."

"I should probably get in there and help them."

"Sookie, don't you think four people in the kitchen is a bit of overkill? It's not Christmas or anything. Trust me. They've got this. We'll go see some apes get smart and we'll gorge on junk food."

She smiled. A genuine smile. She said "You know, that actually sounds wonderful right now."

"Great! Now get your ass up and go put on your shoes so we can go. And for fuck sake, bring a sweater," I tell her and she laughs. I love that sound.

We get up and head inside. Sookie goes to her room to grab her shoes, purse, and hopefully a damn sweater…seriously, she gets cold just thinking about air conditioning.

I go to the kitchen to tell her aunt and grandmother our plans.

"Ladies, Sookie and I are going to a movie. We'll be back in a couple of hours," I tell them. Sookie comes down the hall ready to go.

"Alright, you kids have fun," Adele says.

"What you guys going to see?" Linda asks.

"That Planet of the Apes movie," I answer.

"Well, have fun," Linda says while stirring what looks like pasta sauce.

Sookie and I head for the door. In the hallway, I hold my arm out and she hooks her arm through mine without hesitation and we walk to the elevator. We walk out to my car, I open the car door for her and once she's inside, I walk around and get in my side. It's blisteringly hot outside. Summers in southern Louisiana are just fucking miserable. I crank the ac up and start toward the movie theater. Sookie is still pretty quiet. I start talking to her about previews I've seen for movies that will be coming out over the next couple of months and she responds. We chat pretty easily. We make it to the theater in just a few minutes. I park, hop out and run around to open her door and hold my hand out to help her out of the car. She looks up at me and smiles again. I think I'm getting addicted to that smile. We get our tickets, buy a huge bag of popcorn, candy for each of us, and ridiculously large cokes.

We spend the next couple of hours just getting lost in the movie.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

The movie was just the distraction I needed. It was surprisingly easy to be with Eric. I thought for sure that he was going try to get me to explain last night or my past, but he didn't even bring it up. When the movie ended I realized that my hand was in Eric's large hand. When the hell did that happen? It didn't feel weird or awkward or anything and he didn't seem to be uncomfortable with it so I just left it there. We walk hand in hand back to the car chatting about the movie.

"I always knew James Franco would be the reason the world as we know it ends," Eric said and I couldn't help but laugh. We get to the car and he opens my door and I get in.

"It's still pretty early, Sookie. I know it's pretty hot, but would you like to take a walk along the river front?"

"That sounds nice. It's a beautiful day."

We get to the river front and we walk and chat about all kinds of stuff. It's so easy to talk to Eric. He tells me about some of the places he's traveled. France, Spain, Sweden, Italy, Japan. It all sounded so fascinating.

"Which of those places is your favorite?" I asked him.

"Sweden," he answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"It's a beautiful country. Everyone is so friendly. The weather in the summer is perfect. But, I've been there in the winter, too and it was every bit as incredible. The skiing is killer."

"You've been skiing? I'm jealous," I tell him.

"Sookie, you have plenty of money and you can take a vacation whenever you want. Why don't you travel more if you are so interested? You don't have to go around the world to ski. You could go as close as Tennessee for that. You need to take some time to enjoy your life. All work and no play makes Sookie a dull girl," he said and I laughed.

"Nice Shining reference there Northman."

"You caught that, did you? Well, it's true. You'll get bored. We'll all get bored with you. You'll end up chasing us around an abandoned hotel or something. It would just be a pity when you could just take some time off and go play every now and then," Eric said smiling.

"I know you're right. I don't know. I guess I'm just…afraid. Of what, I have no clue."

"If you could leave say….next week...and go anywhere in the world for your first big trip, where would you go?" he asked me.

"Hmmm..." I looked out at the river while I thought about it, "okay, you're going to think I'm silly, but I've always wanted to go to Disney World."

He chuckled before saying "I don't think you're silly at all. I think Disney would be a perfect first vacation. So whaddya say?"

"About what?"

"Let's go to Disney World next week."

"What? Eric I can't go to Disney next week. I have 2 meetings and I have commitments to the center. I can't just pick up and go on vacation!" I tell him.

"Okay, maybe not next week. How about this? When we get home, we'll go through our calendars and schedule a Disney trip sometime in the next 2 months. That way we both have time to clear a week or so to just go have some fun."

I stared at him trying to figure out if I could do this. I have always been afraid to go too far from home. But, I found that I trusted Eric more than I've trusted anyone in a really long time and if I was going to do this at all, why not with him?

"I could do that," I said with a big smile. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to Disney World!" I said jumping up and down and squealing like a little school girl.

"Yep, you are. And so am I!" He said jumping up and down. We were both cracking up laughing then.

We stop to get sno-balls near the aquarium and we sit on a bench along the river. We sit quietly for a couple of minutes. In that moment I felt relaxed and happy so I made a decision. I'm going to tell him everything.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the movie. For making me laugh. For making me feel normal for a few hours. For the temporary escape from my life."

"Sookie, you are normal. Everyone has rough times. Sometimes we all need to step away from our problems for a little while in order to get a little perspective. Honestly, though, I'm just being selfish. I wanted to spend some time with you and you fell for my evil little plan. Muwahhahaha."

I laughed again.

We got quiet again and I begin to tell him what I've been keeping hidden from the world.

"So about last night…" I say looking down at the ground.

"Hey," Eric said pulling my face up so I can look at him, "you don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, okay?"

"That's just it, though, Eric, I want to tell you. I need to tell you and I just hope that you are still willing to stick around after you hear it all. But, if you don't want to hear it, I understand. Believe me, I'll understand. It's not pretty. In fact, it's really far from pretty and I'm afraid you'll see me differently, but I think there is something here," I motion to him and then me, "and for the first time in my life I want someone to know me. Really know me…the good, the bad, and the really fucked up."

"Sookie, you're right. There is something here and I will listen to anything you have to tell me."

"Okay, then. Here goes….my dad died in a car accident when I was two. Actually, mom, dad, Jason, and I were all in the car when it was swept off a bridge during a flash flood. Mom and Jason got out. Dad stayed behind to get me out of my car seat. He managed to get me free and pushed me out of the window to my mother just before a strong current came and flipped the car with him still trapped in it. The police found his body 3 days later about a mile downstream." I paused to take a breath. "Mom sort of went crazy. She was so in love with my father and his death just broke her. I was too young to really remember, but she started drinking and a few months after dad died, she met someone…Bart. Less than a year after my dad died, mom married Bart and we moved in with him and his 3 sons. Jason was like 7 or something when we moved in with them. I have no memory of this period of my life. This is all based on what I was told later." Eric and I were walking back to his car at this point. He was holding my hand and I found it really comforting.

"My first memory was when I was around 4 years old. I had misbehaved in some way and my punishment was having my hand held in scalding hot water for a few seconds. I remember screaming and telling Bart I was sorry and that I'd never do whatever it was again. Bart's sons were all older than Jason. When mom and Bart would take the boys out and didn't want to deal with dragging me along, they locked me in a closet. It apparently worked so well the first time that they started doing it all the time. It was dark and I was scared. I wouldn't have anything to eat or drink. I remember being so hungry that I starting tearing up a paper bag that was in there and eating it in small pieces. Bart's kids had a huge dog…huge. Well, they had a big cage for this dog and they thought it would be great fun to lock me in this cage. So, they did and I was like a toy or something. Mom found me in the cage one day and asked what I was doing in there. I told her the boys put me in there and wouldn't let me out. She just laughed and walked off saying 'boys will be boys.'"

Eric was quiet as he drove us home listening to me recount my childhood. I'd look over at him occasionally and see his face had morphed from the happy relaxed gorgeous face I'd been with all day into this one that showed extreme anger.

"Are you okay, Eric?"

"I'm okay. Are YOU okay?"

"Ummm…as difficult as this all is to talk about, I'm feeling surprisingly okay with telling you all of this. Like I said, though, if you don't think you can hear it, I'll stop."

"No, Sookie, I'm okay."

At this point we had made it back to our building. We sat in the car for a few minutes as I continued.

"I had cigarettes put out on me. I had scalding water used on me many times. I had my fingers slammed in doors and broken for even minor infractions. I was beaten so often that it just became a daily thing for me. If anyone at school ever saw the marks or bruises, they never said anything. I was able to visit gran from time to time. Mom would decide that she couldn't deal with me so she'd leave me with gran for weeks at a time only to show up in the middle of the night and drag me back. Gran was so sweet to me. She taught me to read. She tried to get me away from them, you know…Child Services would call ahead to notify mom and Bart that they were coming on a certain day and the house would be cleaned up and everyone was on their best behavior and I was put in a cute little outfit and given candy and we'd have a family dinner around the dinner table and all Child Protective Services would see was a happy blended family with nothing out of the ordinary taking place. The CPS agent would ask me questions about whether I like living there and if everyone was nice to me and stuff…but she would ask me these questions in front of mom and Bart and you know, as a child all I could think of was that if I told this person all of these bad things and they didn't believe me or they just left me in the house, I'd have to deal with more of Bart's anger and I was just scared. So, of course I told the CPS agent that everything was good and I liked living there. After CPS would leave, things would get worse. I was kicked. At one point Bart choked me and smashed my head on the floor repeatedly until I lost consciousness."

"We should probably go inside. I'm sure they're going to have dinner ready soon," I tell Eric. He gets out and comes around to open my door. We walk into the building hand in hand. We walked into my place. Aunt Linda and gran were watching a movie and Amelia had gone out with Pam.

"Oh hey! How was the movie?" Aunt Linda asked us.

"It was good," we both said.

"Dinner will be in about an hour," Gran told us.

"Do you guys mind if Sookie and I go across the hall to my place until dinner?" Eric asked.

Both women waved us off without even taking their eyes off the TV screen. Eric and I went to his place and he offered me some tea as I sat down on his big comfy sofa. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my knees up to my chest. Eric gave me my tea and sat on the opposite side of the sofa and pulled my feet into his lap and started massaging my feet. I may have let my eyes roll back while moaning a bit at how good it felt.

"So, how could no one see what was going on, Sookie?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I felt hopeless. It got so I would try to hide from everyone to avoid pissing anyone off. Bart's sons Johnny, Pete, and Henry were just as awful to me as Bart was. They would throw stones at me, or lock me in the cage and poke me with sticks, they rubbed my face in every bit of disgusting foulness they could find and try to make me eat whatever it was. They forced all kinds of things down my throat. Once they thought it would be fun to give me several different cuts on my arm and pour different things into the wounds to see which would make me scream the loudest."

I took a huge swallow of tea and Eric switched to rubbing my other foot.

"When Bart came out to see what all the noise was about, the boys made up something about me screeching at them because they wouldn't let me join in whatever game they were playing…so then I got in trouble for disturbing Bart. He made me strip down to my underwear and he beat me with the buckle of his belt until I was bloody and no longer able to stand. I had screamed until I lost my voice." I felt a tear roll down my face as I remembered that beating.

"Sookie, you can stop if you want. I don't want you to have to relive this."

"No, Eric. I'm okay. I'm almost finished anyway. Funny how I can sum up 8 or 9 years in a couple of hours, huh. Anyway, Jason turned out to be really good at sports so they all just loved him. He was always at practice or a game or a friend's house or something. If he was aware of what went on, he never said anything about it…even to this day. I don't recall him ever being around when any of this was going on and if he asked about my injuries they'd tell him that I was just accident prone and he believed them. When I was 7 or so my mother was institutionalized for a few days. When Bart got back from depositing my mother in the hospital he told me to come into his bedroom. I followed him in and he closed and locked the door. I knew that wasn't a good sign. When he unbuttoned his pants, I turned away and he just got pissed off. That was the first time that things turned…um…sexual. He made me…ummm….you know…go down on him. He kept pushing my head down and I was gagging and crying."

At this point, Eric put my foot down and reached over and pulled me into him with my back to his front. We stretched our legs across the sofa and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. Despite reliving my hell, I was able to relax into him. It was as if he was sending me strength and reassurance.

"For the next few years I was used for that. When I was 9 and my mother went away again, Bart upped the ante and I was…he…" I stopped unable to say those words.

"…raped you?" Eric finished for me while pulling me closer to him.

"Yes," I whispered.

"It was awful and I begged him to stop. I cried and it hurt and I just sort of gave up at that point. I knew I'd never get away and if they killed me, then at least I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. This became a regular occurrence. His sons were teens then and he passed me around to them. Bart's fucked up friends would come by and I was passed around to them. This went on for a little over a year. My mother was home from the mental hospital for about two months. She realized that I had missed my period during that time. She had me take a pregnancy test and yep…I was pregnant…at eleven years old. Mom told Bart. They argued. Mom slapped me and punched me and yelled that 'it wasn't enough that you had to kill your father, now you have to fuck up my second marriage!'" She blamed me for my father's death. Mom killed herself 3 days later. Right after her funeral Bart decided to deal with me and my pregnancy in his own way. He couldn't have anyone finding out about it because this was something he wouldn't be able to explain away. I was outside just laying in the grass staring up at the sky. It was chilly, but it wasn't fully dark yet so I wasn't too cold. Bart came outside with Pete and Johnny. Pete grabbed me and Bart and Johnny started punching me and kicking me especially in the stomach. This went on until I passed out. They figured they'd done what they set on doing. They left me outside figuring I would be too weak to move or that I'd just die out there and be hauled off by some animal. When I woke it was dark. As much pain as I was in, as soon as I was sure they weren't coming back outside, I started pushing myself to get up. I crawled, I limped as much as I could. I just kept going until I made it to Gran's. I don't really know how I got there or how long it took, but I know that's where I ended up because that's what I've been told. I woke up in a hospital 4 days later. I found out later that I had a severe concussion, several broken ribs, my right arm was broken in 3 places, my left wrist was broken, my right leg was broken in two places, my spleen had been ruptured, I had a ruptured ear drum, my eyes were swollen almost shut, and internal bleeding. And, yes, I lost the baby. I was told then, or rather, I overheard the doctors tell Gran and Aunt Linda that it was unlikely that I would be able to have children due to the damage that caused the pregnancy loss and from other scar tissue."

I stopped at this point and I realized that I was wrapped so tightly in Eric's arms I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. He hadn't said a word.

"Eric?"

* * *

><p><strong>In America, if you know or suspect a child is being abused, click the link below to find out how to help them. Each state has its own laws or guidlines.<strong>

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. They keep me writing.**

**I'm sorry about how difficult the last chapter was to read. It was tough to write. **

**Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read.**

**EPOV**

Rage. Pure unadulterated rage. That's what I was feeling when Sookie told me about what happened to her as a child. That someone would hit a child was awful enough, but what those…animals…did to her over and over for years…what she had to endure, I was sick. I didn't want to upset her with my anger. It wasn't her fault and I had to tread lightly here because I didn't want to cause her additional pain by reacting badly. I didn't want her to think that my problem was with her. I had pulled her to me when she began telling me about the sexual abuse. I had barely been able to keep my emotions in check before, but at that point…hell, I needed to have her close to me. I knew that opening up to me about this was huge for Sookie and extraordinarily painful. I held her close and did my best to reassure her even though I felt sick and angry and like the air had been sucked out of me.

"Eric?" She was trying to turn to face me. I realized that I was holding her so tightly that she couldn't move. Shit!

"Sorry!" I said as I loosened my hold.

"It's alright. Are you okay, though?" she asked. _SHE_ was asking if _I _was okay. Fuck. I was sick. I was beyond angry. But, I was fine. I had had wonderful parents and a wonderful childhood. I was just great. How the hell was she even able to still walk around and work and breathe in and out and smile and laugh and live every day after what she went through?

"Yes," I said simply because I wasn't sure I could say more in that moment as I was still processing everything she had told me.

"Well, let's see…with my mother dead, my Gran and Aunt Linda managed to get me away from Bart. The state wouldn't let me live with Gran because of her age, but Aunt Linda and Uncle Bryan were able to get custody of Jason and me. I spent a year in physical therapy. I couldn't really go to school then so I was home schooled. I managed to do so much better being taught at home and I started advancing quickly. I wasn't able to really relate with other kids so it was just better for me to stay out of school. Needless to say I was put into counseling. My biggest problem at the time was Uncle Bryan. Because all of the males that I had been around had been so abusive or, in Jason's case, neglectful, I didn't trust males…at all. I was uncomfortable just being in the house with him let alone the same room. My therapist suggested that Uncle Bryan start helping me with small things as long as Aunt Linda or Gran or someone else that I trusted was with us so that I would feel safer until I learned to trust him. They were working together in home schooling me. Gradually, Aunt Linda started helping less and less. Around this time Uncle Bryan introduced me to investing and business and we sort of bonded over that. He became my father, really. He taught me so much, not just my education or business. He showed me that a man takes care of his family. He showed me that a real man respects, supports, and protects the women in his life. He showed me that discipline wasn't meant to be hurtful or cruel, but a means to teach. He never raised a hand to me. He never raised his voice to me. And he damn sure never touched me inappropriately. He was incredibly patient with me," Sookie shared with me.

"Your Uncle Bryan sounds like a great man," I told her.

"He was. I wish you could have met him. He would have liked you," she told me.

I was still a bit shaken after hearing Sookie's story, but I needed to step up and be the man that she needed. I held her a moment more before adjusting us on the sofa so we could face each other. She wouldn't look at me at first, but I put my hand under her chin and gently raised her head until her eyes were on me.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share all of this," I told her. As horrible as it was to hear, I really was glad that she was able to open up to me about it.

"Thank you for listening."

Sookie leaned forward to give me a hug and I pulled her to me and squeezed her tightly. She pulled back after a moment.

"Okay, enough of this drama," she started, "I believe you said something about clearing our schedules for a vacation. I'm going to grab my calendar. I'll be right back," she said as she was darting out of the door. I grabbed my laptop and pulled up my schedule for the next 2 months. Less than a minute later Sookie breezed back in carrying her laptop. She pulled up her calendar and we started tossing out dates and asking questions and 15 minutes later we had picked the 3rd week of September for our vacation. I pulled up the Disney website and we started looking through all of the options. I printed out some information so we could go over it later. We had to get back to Sookie's for dinner before her Gran and Aunt Linda sent out a hunting party.

We walked into Sookie's and the place smelled amazing. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got here. I wandered into the kitchen to see if they needed any help. They didn't. I poured us each a glass of wine. Amelia and Pam had gone out for dinner and were going to a concert afterwards so it was just Sookie, Linda, Adele, and me for the evening. Dinner was delicious. Adele made an apple pie that was to die for. Sookie and I cleaned up after dinner and then I brought up Linda and Adele's suitcases from the car. Afterwards, the four of us just watched a little TV and chatted. Sookie decided to turn in first. She looked exhausted and I knew that she was emotionally drained from telling me about her past. I asked her if she wanted me to stay again and she told me that it was my choice. So I decided to stay. I stood up as she did and I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she went off to get ready for bed. I was left in the living room with Adele and Linda.

"So, Eric, Sookie looks a lot better than she did when we first got here. I mean she looks tired, but more relaxed. I suspect that has something to do with you," Linda says to me.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with me, really. She did open up to me and tell me about her childhood. Speaking of which, whatever happened to the step father and step brothers?"

"They were all put in jail."

"Jail is too good for them." I say bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know. I think maybe they are right where they need to be. Even criminals have some unwritten code of ethics when it comes to crimes against a child," Linda said.

"Still…" I just wanted to spend a little time locked in a room with each of them.

"It's still pretty difficult for us, too," Linda tells me. "We spent years trying to get her away from them. Her mother was really not in her right mind. After she lost Corbett, she just couldn't deal with life. She couldn't be a mother anymore. She could barely function on a day to day basis. When mom and I started seeing the bruises and injuries, we talked to Bart and Michelle, we called Child Protective Services, we talked to the police, and we talked to lawyers. We did everything within the law that we could think to do. We considered going outside the law to try to get her away from them, but we were afraid that if we got locked up, Sookie would have no one. We felt so helpless." Linda was close to tears. "To make matters worse, every time CPS or the cops went out there and just ended up leaving Sookie there, the abuse got worse for her for days afterwards. We didn't know what to do. But, we never thought that they had…" Linda trailed off.

"As awful as this sounds, Michelle dying was the best thing that could have happened for Sookie at that point," Adele chimed in. "Once she died, we were able to get her. We weren't notified of her death, though. We actually didn't find out until after it was too late. The morning I opened my front door and saw that child laying there broken and bloodied…I thought she was dead. I'll never get that image out of my head. No one seems to know how she was able to make it a little over a mile to get to me. The doctors were baffled that she had even survived," Adele paused a moment to regain her composure. "It wasn't until then that we found out how extensive her abuse had been. The x-rays showed so many previous broken bones that they told us that it had to have been going on the entire time she lived with them. And to find out that she was pregnant…well, I just couldn't even wrap my head around that. She was just a baby."

Both women had tears threatening to spill over. We sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Sookie told me what a wonderful person her Uncle Bryan was and how he helped her," I said.

Linda answered "Bryan loved that girl like she was his own daughter. He had always been close with Hadley, but I don't know. With Sookie, it was almost like he needed to prove to her that not all men were abusive pricks. Bryan did everything he could think of including going to some of her therapy sessions to try to make sure that she didn't spend her life hating men and being alone. He was afraid that she would never give herself a chance to love or be loved. He wanted her to know how special she was and that she had amazing things to offer to this world if she would only open herself up to it." Linda was staring off into space like she was watching a memory unfold in front of her. "I overheard him tell Sookie that if she hid herself away from the world and never let anyone in, then she would continue to be a victim and those assholes would win. It was at that point that she started venturing out and making friends. She met Amelia and Lafayette around that time. Sookie had started volunteering at a local hospital and met those two the first day and they just all sort of clicked. When Bryan died, we were all devastated, but Sookie….Sookie was absolutely crushed. It's like just when she starts to get a firm grip on something good, it's ripped away from her. She's lost so much in her life. Had she not gone out and made friends it's likely that she wouldn't have survived Bryan's death. How much pain and loss can one person endure?"

"Endure?" There was something about that word. "Endure," I repeated. "Endure…endure…endure." I repeated it over and over. I sounded like a broken record but it was making me crazy. Finally, Adele spoke up.

"The name of Susannah's company," Adele tells me and I look at her confused.

"SEndures. That's the connection you're trying to figure out. When she was trying to come up with a company name she went through all kinds of things until she came up with something meaningful to her. 'Sookie Endures.' And that's what our Susannah has always done…endure."

"Well, damn," I said. We sat in silence again for several minutes before both Linda and Adele decided to go to bed.

"Well, I think I'll turn in," Adele said leaning forward to get up. I jumped out of the chair and helped her up. "Eric, I know you'll be good to her. I feel better just knowing that you're in her life," she said as she hugged me. When she pulled away, I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and told her "Adele, she'll always have me."

Linda hugged me and I watched as the two women walked down the hallway. I kicked off my shoes and made myself as comfortable as possible on the sofa. I spent the next several hours lying there going over everything that I'd learned today. My heart broke for the little girl that never had a chance at a childhood. It broke for the young girl that lost not one, but 2 fathers. I felt like I understood Sookie so much better now and if I was feeling this pain in my chest just having heard her story, how the fuck was she able to function having lived through it? I finally fell asleep several hours later only to be woken by the sounds of screaming coming from Sookie's bedroom a short while later.

I shot up off the sofa and ran down the hallway. Linda and I reached Sookie's bedroom at the same time. We opened the door and Sookie was sitting up on her bed crying. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs tightly and she was rocking back and forth. She just kept saying 'please stop, please stop.' Linda walked over, sat on the bed and took Sookie's hand in hers. Linda got Sookie to look at her and it took a moment before Sookie said anything.

"Aunt Linda?"

"Yes, Sookie," Linda responded. Sookie immediately threw her arms around her and started sobbing. Several minutes later Sookie became aware that I was in the room. I started to slowly back out because I was afraid that sleep walking Sookie would be afraid of me. But, before I could make it out of the room she called out to me.

"Eric, it's okay. I'm actually awake. I just had a bad dream. God, this is embarrassing."

"Can I get you some water?" I asked her.

"No, thank you. Would…umm…would you come sit with me?" she asked me.

"Sure. Of course," I said walking over to her. Sookie held her hand out to me and I took it. She pulled me down next to her. I pulled her into my arms and I could feel her relax. Linda got up and said she was getting Sookie some milk and left the room before Sookie had a chance to protest.

I moved around until I was leaning against the headboard and Sookie crawled over and sat between my outstretched legs and leaned back putting her head on my shoulder.

"Did you want to talk about your dream?" I asked her.

"No. It was just more of the same, but I was able to pull myself out of it fairly quickly this time."

I wrapped my arms around her taking her hands in mine, lacing our fingers together and settling them on her stomach. Linda walked back in with a small glass of milk and held it out for Sookie. Sookie sighed and took the glass and drank it in one gulp and handed it back to her aunt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Are you okay here?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Aunt Linda. I think I'm okay now. You go on back to sleep and I see you in the morning."

Linda told us both good night and went back to her bedroom. Sookie and I sat quietly for a while before she said she wanted to lie down. As she crawled back to her spot on the bed and worked on getting comfortable, I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked me.

"Back to the living room."

"Umm…would you mind…uhhh…lying next to me for a little while?" she stammered.

I hesitated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

"No. Sookie, I….I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I actually find your presence soothing."

I walked back to the bed and slid under the covers. Sookie nestled close to me and put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her to pull her closer. She sighed. She was asleep in minutes. I, however, was a nervous wreck. I was thrilled that she found comfort being near me, but I was worried that if she had another episode, sleep walking Sookie would freak out to find a man in her bed. Eventually, my exhaustion took over and I fell asleep. Thankfully, the rest of the night was quiet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

When I wake up the sun is peaking through the curtains. I feel more rested than I have in a while. I am quickly aware that someone is in bed with me. Oh! Yeah. Eric. I'm laying on my right side facing the window and he is spooned up behind me with his arm draped over me. It's an odd feeling for me. I feel like I should be panicking, but…I'm…not. In fact, having him here feels right and natural. I'm not sure what to make of it.

I try to get up carefully so I won't wake him, but his grip gets tighter. After wiggling a bit, I finally manage to get free. I slide off the bed onto the floor and giggle at having to be all stealthy just to get out of my own bed. I quietly head to the bathroom and run through my morning routine. When I'm showered and dressed, I walk back into my bedroom and my breath catches at the sight of Eric sleeping. He looks relaxed and content. Having kept him up the past two nights with all of my crazy, I decide to just tip toe out and let him sleep. I close the door behind me and head to the kitchen.

Of course, Gran is already up.

"Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, Gran. How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Good. That bed sure is comfortable. Heck I may visit more often just to lay in that bed," she says laughing.

"Gran, you can come sleep here any time you want."

"The coffee's ready. I was about to start breakfast. I figured all you sleepyheads would be starting to get up soon and I wanted to make sure I had some food."

"Well, let me help. I hear Aunt Linda moving around now. Eric was so peaceful I didn't want to wake him, especially since I'm the reason he's so exhausted. My craziness has kept him up the last two nights."

"Sook, you know there is no way you're gettin' rid of that one, right?"

"Gran, we're just friends right now. Sure, I'd like something more with him, but right now I mean, he just found out all of my dirty little secrets and I'm sure he's trying to decide if he even wants to be around me anymore. You know how people get after they find out. They feel weird or uncomfortable and start avoiding me like the plague. I could hardly fault him if he ran," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whipped my head around to see Eric standing there looking at me.

"Eric. I didn't hear you get up." Brilliant, Sook, just brilliant.

He walked over to me and put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He pulled back just a bit to look into my eyes.

"Sookie, I am not uncomfortable with you. You are the exact same person that I've gotten to know these past few months. Knowing about what happened doesn't change anything for me. So, you're just going to have to get used to having me around because I am not going anywhere. You get that?" His eyes were boring into mine. I couldn't take my eyes from his.

I nodded because I couldn't form words.

"Good." He turned to my grandmother. "Good morning, Adele," he said with a smile.

My gran smiled bigger than I'd ever seen before. "Good morning, Eric. Coffee?"

"I would love some. Thank you."

These two were in cahoots, I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The next few weeks both Sookie and I were really busy with work and a few other commitments. We weren't able to spend a lot of time together, but we managed to have dinner together most nights before we both collapsed in exhaustion. Sookie had the work started on the club she wanted to open. Her 21st birthday was in late October and she was hoping to open it that week. She had purchased the building 2 years ago. It had been occupied then, but the tenants moved out 3 months ago and it was actually an ideal location for a nightclub.

I had to go to Houston for a couple of days for business in late August and I asked her to come with me. She was hesitant at first and I didn't push her. I think she wanted to see more of the world, but was still somewhat afraid to venture too far from home. She finally told me a week after I'd asked her that she would go with me. I immediately called the hotel and booked a 2 bedroom suite for us.

Our flight was pretty quick. It was Sookie's first time on an airplane. She was nervous. She was excited. She squeezed my hand hard during take off. Once in Houston, I did spend several hours each day in meetings. She stayed in the suite and did work of her own. When I was done, we'd spend the afternoon seeing the sights. I took her to the space center. We went to the Health Museum. I took her to a rock climbing gym. I thought she'd get scared, but boy was I wrong. That tiny woman harnessed up and started climbing like she'd been doing it all her life. She was smiling and laughing the entire time. Of course, we went to the Galleria and went ice skating…also a first for Sookie. I knew how to ice skate a little bit. Sookie didn't. She spent a good deal of time on her ass on the ice and, well, so did I. We had a blast for those 2 days.

The weekend after we got back from Houston I took Sookie to meet my family. She knew Pam already, but call me crazy, I wanted her to know the rest of the family was normal…nothing at all like Pam. Mom and Dad absolutely fell in love with her. I had brought a couple of women home to meet them before and they were always nice to them, but with Sookie it was so different. They hugged her and they chatted all afternoon. When Sookie helped my mom and little sister work on dinner I think Sookie solidified her place in my mom's heart. No other woman I had brought home ever had any real culinary ability or any real ability around the house at all.

Sookie was nervous to meet my family, but quickly relaxed once she got around them. They were all enamored with her. She answered all their questions. All were impressed and in complete awe of this woman when they learned about all had accomplished at such a young age. Mom, Dad, and my oldest brother pulled me aside separately and told me 'not to let this one go.'

On the drive back home Sookie and I chatted easily.

"Well, my family fell in love with you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," I told her.

"Oh, I don't know. I think maybe I could still go hang out with your parents even if you suddenly disappear. I like them. I was nervous, but they are all actually really cool."

When we got back to our building we grabbed the leftover that my mother sent home with us and walked inside. We were met with my ex-girlfriend, Julie. Why the hell was she here? I hadn't spoken to her in maybe a year or so. She sauntered over to us.

"Hey there! I've been waiting for you," Julie tells me.

"I can see that. Why?"

"I've missed you." Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. She hasn't even looked at Sookie once.

"Ummm…okay. Sookie, this is Julie. She and I dated maybe a year and a half or two years ago. Julie, this is Sookie," I had my hand on Sookie's lower back making it clear that I really wasn't interested in anything Julie had to say. She was a nice girl and all, but that was ancient history. We were never all that serious with each other. So, this is truly coming out of no where.

"It's nice to meet you," Sookie says with a smile to Julie while holding her hand out. Julie doesn't extend her hand and after a moment, Sookie drops her hand and her smile. Julie barely glances at Sookie before looking back to me.

"Eric, can we talk?"

"Julie, we don't have anything to talk about. Now, Sookie and I have had a long day and we'd like to get upstairs and get to bed."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Actually, no. Good night."

"This…this little blonde tart lives with you, Eric?"

At this point, Sookie turns to me and says "Eric, look, why don't you talk to her. Clearly she isn't going away until she does. I'm pretty tired. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk to her," I say honestly.

"Eric, I'm going to bed. Talk to your…." Sookie looks around me to Julie, "friend. Thank you for today. I enjoyed meeting your family." She stretched up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for going with me. They loved you." I gave her a hug. When we pulled back I asked "Breakfast in the morning? I'll cook."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, come for 8. I'll have the coffee ready. I know you are cranky before that first cup." She giggled.

"Sounds good. Now, go talk to your friend so you can actually get some sleep tonight." I rolled my eyes. I so didn't want to deal with Julie's bullshit now.

"Fine. Good night."

"Good night." I watched Sookie get on the elevator and didn't turn away until the doors closed. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like that, Eric. I just want to talk. We were so good together, baby." As she's saying this she comes closer to me and tried to wrap her arms around me. I, as politely as I can, stop her arms and keep her from touching me as much as I can.

"Julie, I don't know what's gotten into you. We've been over for well over a year. We haven't so much as spoken to each other in at least a year. I don't understand why you show up here and start this."

"I've been thinking about you. I think we should give us another chance."

I couldn't help but laugh which seemed to piss her off.

"Surely you aren't telling me that you are with that…blonde. What is she? 18? What the hell could she possibly offer you? She must only want your money."

"Go home, Julie. Don't come back. I don't know why you're acting like this all of a sudden and honestly I don't care. If you come back here, I will be forced to have you removed from the building." I turn and walk to the elevator. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long. The doors open and I step in. I turn in time to see Julie walk out the front doors of the building. I have no idea why the hell she came here tonight. I don't remember her being a psycho, but she sure as hell was way off tonight. Clearly she remembers our relationship as being something a lot more than it was. Hell, we dated maybe 3 months. In fact I can probably count on both hands the number of times Julie and I actually went on actual dates during that time. So, to say I was confused would be an understatement. Oh well. I went to my place and checked some emails before heading to bed. Except for the weirdness with Julie, it had been a really good day

**SPOV**

The past few weeks have been busy. When Eric asked me to go to Houston with him, I panicked. I admit it. It wasn't that I didn't want to go. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with him. I just never really did much traveling. I had never been on an airplane before. Then I wasn't sure about the room situation. Would he expect me to stay in the same room with him? I was just a big ball of anxiety. I talked to my Gran about it and she talked me down out of my crazy tree.

"Susannah, has Eric ever pushed you in any way that made you uncomfortable?"

"Never."

"Have you two been 'hooking up?' Isn't that what they're calling it these days?"

"GRAN! Ohmigosh! No! We haven't even really kissed or anything!" I was mortified by the turn this conversation had taken.

"Haven't kissed? What are you waiting for Susannah?"

"Gran!"

"Sweetheart, Eric is a good guy. He isn't going to take you out of town and suddenly become a different person. Go. Enjoy yourself. See a bit of the world. Besides, aren't you two going to Florida for a week in a little over a month? This is just a couple of nights."

"You're right. I'm just being silly. I'm going to tell him that I'll go with him. Thank you Gran."

"Anytime, dear."

I ran into Eric that evening when he was getting home from work and I was heading to check on things at the club that I would be opening. I told him that I'd go with him and he got so excited that he very nearly started hopping around squealing like a girl. I couldn't help but laugh.

The plane ride was exciting and scary all at the same time. Once in Houston, we got to our suite and quickly settled in. He apologized profusely every time he had to leave for work, but that's the reason he came here to begin with so I didn't think it was a big deal. I managed to get some of my own work done while he was in meetings. Each day he was back in time for a late lunch and to go see some sights with me. Ice skating was so much fun. I sucked at it and I was sore for days afterwards, but it was a blast.

Eric took me to meet his family after week got back from Houston. I was really nervous. It was silly, I know. But, he was close with his family and I can't help but think that if they didn't like me that Eric and I would have no real shot at anything more than friendship. My fears melted away when his mother pulled me in for a big hug. When I followed her into the kitchen and starting pitching in, I thought she was going to cry. Yikes. His brothers and sisters and their significant others were just as warm and welcoming. You'd never know these people owned and ran a multi billion dollar corporation. But, I guess no one would guess that about me either. All in all, I had a great time and felt like I was part of their family already.

Of course perfect days get ruined all the time, right? Getting back to the building there was a surprise for Eric. A tall, leggy brunette in one of the tiniest dresses I've ever seen. But, even though it was tiny, she managed to make it look classy and she was just supermodel perfect. Huh. That's where I've seen her before. She's a freakin model. What the hell am I doing here? There is no way I can compete with her.

I tried to be polite and held my hand out when Eric introduced us even though she still hadn't really even acknowledged my presence. Finally I had had enough of this bitch. I needed to get away and Eric needed to talk to her. It was clear that she wouldn't leave otherwise. After a few parting words with Eric, I went up to my place.

I can't compete with women like Julie. Tall, gorgeous, perfect skin, perfect everything. He dated her. There is no way that he'd want me after having women like her. I had almost convinced myself that I could have the dream guy. I went to bed feeling self conscious and insecure.

**EPOV**

I was working on breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Sookie and handed her a huge hot cup of coffee. I waited for her to take a sip before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," she said looking kind of sad.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem kind of sad or something. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Eric, what are we doing here? I'm confused, I guess."

"Oh…well. I thought we were…dating. Am I wrong?" Where the hell was this coming from?

"Why would you want to date someone like me when you've been with models? I…just don't understand. I have nothing to offer. I'm pretty messed up and it's likely that I always will be. You don't need to deal with that. You have a great life and a great family and you're perfect. I don't belong," she tells me.

"Stop it," I say putting my hands on the top of her arms.

"No, Eric. You stop. Listen to me, okay? In what universe do you and I together make sense? You belong with someone that fits in with your world."

"Sookie, listen to me right now. YOU fit in with my world. You are loving, kind, caring, sweet, beautiful, hard working, and my family loves you. I love you. Don't you dare push me away. I won't let you. You are my future and I'm not letting you end us before we've really even had a chance. Do you understand me?"

Sookie just stares at me for a moment before nodding her head.

"Sookie, tell me what brought this on? We have been having such a good time together lately. I thought you were happy. Are you not happy with us? Do you not want to be with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Eric. I've loved every moment we've spent together. I just don't want you sticking with me out of pity or because you feel obligated."

"I don't know where you would get that," I took her face in my hands. "Sookie, I love every moment we spend together. Whether it's falling on our asses trying to ice skate or just sitting on the sofa watching television. I want to be where you are. You make me smile. You make me laugh. When something good happens, you're the first person I want to share it with. When I have a crappy day, I look forward to coming home and seeing you and when I do, all of the crap just goes away. I'm not with you because I feel obligated. I'm with you because I want to be with you. And, you KNOW that I've never looked at you with an ounce of pity. I'm amazed at all you've accomplished. You are strong and no matter what you've been through in the past, you came through it and became the person you are today. I. LOVE. YOU."

As I was talking tears began rolling down Sookie's face. I wipe them away gently with my thumbs.

"I love you, too," she tells me. I lean in slowly and brush her lips with mine. Sookie puts her arms around my neck and we deepen the kiss. After several moments, we break apart to breathe. Sookie starts giggling.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Gran's going to be so happy we finally kissed."

"Well, as long as we keep your Gran happy, everything's good, right?"

She giggled again. I pulled her into the kitchen with me so I could finish up our breakfast.

"Sookie, what happened? What had you so unhappy this morning?"

"Oh, I guess just obsessing over the hottie that I left you in the lobby with last night."

"Julie? Sookie, she and I dated for a really short time nearly 2 years ago. I haven't even seen her in over a year. I'm pretty baffled as to why she'd show up here like that and want to start something. It was just weird. But, she can't hold a candle to you."

"Give me a break."

"Seriously. Why can't you see what I see?" I stepped closer to her and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sookie, you are so incredibly beautiful inside and out. You are beautiful and sexy and fucking hot. You've got me wanting you all the time." I pulled her up to me and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. I wanted her to know that I loved her and I wanted her like no other. She was it for me. I would go at her pace, but she is my future.

* * *

><p>Not a lot of angst here. But what the hell was up with that Julie chick? Will we see her again?<p> 


End file.
